


Ikuisesti ihollani

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drama & Romance, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kevyttä angstia, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Auroreiden IskuVelho-yksikössä työskentelevän Harryn maailma mullistuu, kun hänen sielunkumppaninsa ilmestyy yllättäen takaisin Harryn elämään. Huono juttu on, että Harryn sielunkumppani ei tiedä olevansa velhomaailman Pelastajan merkitty kumppani, ja lisäksi tämä on vielä kihloissa. Mutta milloin Harryn elämä olisi ollut helppoa?Pystyykö kohtalo järjestämään sielunkumppanit lopulta yhteen?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologi

Velhojen keskuudessa jokaisella on oma sielunkumppani. Se on jotain, mitä jästit eivät ymmärtäisi, jos tietäisivät asiasta, mutta velhoille se on normi. Oman sielunkumppanin kanssa ei ole pakko perustaa perhettä, mennä naimisiin tai olla ylipäätään missään tekemisissä. Elämä on kuitenkin helpompaa ja mukavampaa oman sielunkumppanin kanssa, mutta valinta on jokaisen oma.  
  
Kuinka löytää oma sielunkumppaninsa?  
  
Jokainen velho ja noita saa käteensä merkin tullessaan täysi-ikäiseksi. Merkki ilmestyy vasemman ranteen sisäpuolelle, aivan kämmenen tyveen. Näin se on nähtävillä mutta tarvittaessa piilossa. Eikä sen jälkeen tarvitse muuta kuin etsiä oma sielunkumppani, jonka kanssa merkit olisivat identtisiä, tutustua ja aloittaa mahdollisesti yhteinen elämä. Kohtalolla on usein tapana puuttua asiaan ja johdattaa sielunkumppaneiden polut kohtaamaan. On myös yleisesti tiedossa, että seksuaaliset kokemukset ovat tajunnanräjäyttäviä oman sielunkumppanin kanssa, ja siksi monet päätyivätkin lopulta yhteen vaikka olisivatkin yrittäneet liittoa toisen kanssa.  
  
Joillekin ranteeseen ilmestyy numerosarjoja, toisille kuvioita, joillekin kirjaimia ja onpa kuultu huhuja ihan oikeista sanoistakin. Tai merkki saattaa olla mitä vain. Kukaan ei ole kuitenkaan koskaan jäänyt ilman merkkiä, tai jos jää, niin silloin ei ole oikea velho.  
  
  


*

  
  
Harry Potterin merkki ilmestyi hänen käteensä heinäkuun viimeisenä päivänä, aivan kuten kuuluikin. Herättyään hän tuijotti sitä pitkään, siveli sormellaan ja mietti, kenen ranteessa mahtaisi olla sama kuvio: ~ ● | X | ● ~. Ehkä Ginnyn, mutta se selviäisi vasta myöhemmin. Suudelma, minkä hän sai tytöltä myöhemmin sinä päivänä tuntui kuitenkin varsin mukavalta, vaikkei se räjäyttänytkään Harryn tajuntaa. Hänellä oli kaikesta huolimatta sillä hetkellä paljon muutakin mietittävää kun sielunkumppani. Hänen täytyisi löytää Voldemortin hirnyrkit ja tuhota ne.  
  
  
Pääsiäisloman aikaan Harry heräsi jälleen yhteen omituiseen uneen, painajaiseen, jonka alkulähde oli hänen ja Voldemortin välinen side. Oli kulunut kaksi päivää siitä, kun he olivat paenneet Malfoyn kartanosta ja menettäneet Dobbyn. Tässä unessa Voldemort oli pidellyt kalpeaa kättä, jota oli koristanut pimeän piirto, sekä täysin samanlainen kuvio kun Harryn vasemmassa ranteessa. Herättyään Harry hieroi rannettaan ja mietti, miksi vaalea nuorukainen piirto kädessään oli näyttänyt niin tutulta. Sitten oivallus oli iskenyt Harryyn: hän oli juuri nähnyt unessaan Draco Malfoyn pimeän piirron ja sielunkumppanimerkin. Draco Malfoy oli hänen sielunkumppaninsa.  
  
  
Kävellessään kohden kuolemaansa Kielletyssä metsässä, Harry ajatteli, että oli sääli, ettei hän ollut ehtinyt kertoa Dracolle että he olivat sielunkumppaneita. Nyt nuorukainen ei saisi koskaan tietää sitä, ja etsisi todennäköisesti loppuelämänsä Harrya tietämättä, kuinka lähellä he olivat kerran olleet toisiaan. Kohtalolla oli todellakin oikukas tapa yhyttää sielunkumppaneiden polut.  
  
  
Kesällä, sodan jälkeen Harry oli seisonut velhoneuvoston edessä ja todistanut, ettei Draco Malfoy ollut toiminut Voldemortin joukoissa omasta tahdostaan. Että tämä oli pakotettu toimimaan uhkaamalla tämän perhettä. Koko ajan Harry oli odottanut hetkeä, jolloin voisi kertoa Dracolle sen mitä oli pitänyt sisällään jo niin monta kuukautta. Mutta oikeuden istunnon jälkeen Harrya oli viety taas uuteen tilaisuuteen ja Draco oli ehtinyt lähteä ennen kuin Harry oli vapautunut velvollisuuksistaan.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Harry kuuli, että Draco ja Narcissa olivat muuttaneet maasta. Kukaan ei tiennyt minne, eikä kukaan välittänyt. Olivathan he kuitenkin olleet väärällä puolella.  
  
  
Vuosien ajan Harry salasi visusti ranteessaan olevan merkin. Kaikki olivat kiinnostuneita Pelastajan sielunkumppanista, mutta Harrylle asialla ei ollut enää merkitystä. Hän tiesi, ettei koskaan saisi yhteistä elämää kumppaninsa kanssa, joten miksi tehdä merkistä julkinen. Harryn tavaramerkiksi muodostuikin nahkainen ranneke, eräänlainen koru, jota hän kantoi aina ranteessaan. Se peitti hänen sielunkumppanimerkkinsä uteliailta katseilta ja loi Harrylle valheellisen kuvan, että hänen ranteensa olisi merkitön. Hän ei ottanut sitä koskaan pois.


	2. Seitsemän vuotta myöhemmin

Draco Malfoy ilmestyi takaisin Harry Potterin elämään eräänä sateisena lokakuun aamuna. Tämä seisoi auroriosaston ovella ja katseli ympärilleen kuin etsien jotain. Harryn sydän jätti lyönnin välistä ja hän oli noussut puolittain tuoliltaan, aikomuksenaan sännätä Dracon luo, ehkä kietoa kädet tämän ympärille ja toivottaa tämä tervetulleeksi takaisin Harryn elämään. Sillä varmasti Draco oli tullut hänen, sielunkumppaninsa, luokse vaikka Harry ei voinutkaan ymmärtää, kuinka tämä saattoi tietää.  
  
Mutta silloin Draco kohotti vasenta kättään, missä piteli paperipalaa ja Harry näki sormuksen kiiltävän välkähdyksen. Hänen sydämensä särkyi nopeammin kuin Harry ehti istua takaisin tuolilleen ja piiloutua mappipinon taakse.  
  
Kun hän hetken päästä uskalsi taas nostaa päätään, Draco oli jo kadonnut ja Harry tunsi sydämensä vajoavan jonnekin lattialaudan rakoon. Olisihan hänen pitänyt ymmärtää, ettei Dracon kaltainen mies pysytellyt sinkkuna. Eikä tämä ollut tullut Harryn takia takaisin, ei tietenkään.  
  
  
Lounaaseen mennessä Harrylle oli selvinnyt, että Draco oli tullut jäädäkseen. Ja että tämä tulisi tekemään hyvin läheistä yhteistyötä Harryn oman yksikön, IskuVelhojen, kanssa. Draco ei tietenkään liittyisi heihin, eliittiauroreihin, joita oli koulutettu tiiviisti monen vuoden ajan, mutta tämä tulisi heidän henkilökohtaiseksi ensihoitoparantajaksi, jonka vastuulla olisi niin työtapaturmat kuin niiden ennaltaehkäisy. Harry tiesi, että heidän nykyinen ensihotoparantajansa oli jo pitkään haaveillut säännöllisemmästä työajasta ja paikasta Pyhässä Mungossa.  
  
Se, kuinka Harry tulisi selviämään tästä läheisestä työsuhteesta sielunkumppaninsa kanssa, joka näytti olevan varattu, oli hänelle arvoitus. Mutta milloin hänen elämänsä olisikaan ollut helppoa.  
  
  
”En voi uskoa, että hänet on päästetty takaisin”, Ron sanoi ainakin kymmenennen kerran sinä iltana.  
”Hän ei ole rikollinen”, Hermione vastasi, aivan kuin jokainen kerta siihen mennessä.  
”Minä haen meille juotavaa”, Harry mumisi, otti tyhjät tuopit ja suuntasi baaritiskille.  
  
He istuivat tuttuun tapaansa Vuotavassa noidankattilassa vaihtamassa kuulumisia. Se oli heidän joka torstainen perinteensä. Vaikka Harry ja Ron työskentelivät päivittäin yhdessä ja he näkivät Hermionea harva se päivä ministeriön kanttiinissa, tuopillisella käynti oli vakiintunut heidän tavakseen. Se oli alkanut jo vuosia sitten, silloin kun he olivat olleet kukin tahoillaan kouluttautumassa mutta halunneet pitää kiinni kouluaikojen yhteydestään.  
  
”Niin mutta silti”, Ron intti edelleen kun Harry palasi täysien tuoppien kanssa.  
”Kuule, minä olin itse haastattelemassa häntä ja hänellä oli ehdottomasti paras osaaminen tehtävään”, Hermione sanoi napakasti.  
”Niinkö?” Harry kysyi kiinnostuneena ja Hermione loi häneen hieman helpottuneen katseen ajatellen kai, että Harry oli hänen puolellaan.  
”Kyllä”, nainen sanoi, ”hän on käynyt parasta ranskalaista parantajaopistoa ja ollut jopa yhdeksän kuukauden harjoittelussa Australiassa. Sen lisäksi hän on työskennellyt puoli vuotta AYT:n IskuVelhojen kanssa apulaisensihoitoparantajana.”  
”Ja nyt hän on vastuussa meistä, yksin”, Ron mutisi tuoppiinsa.  
”Hänellä oli aivan ehdottomasti paras kokemus pimeistä kirouksista ja niiden vastaloitsuista”, Hermione selitti.  
”Yllätys”, Ron hörppäsi oluttaan ja kohautti olkaansa sielunkumppanilleen, joka mulkaisi häntä pahasti.  
  
Harry katseli parhaita ystäviään, jotka sanailusta huolimatta pitivät toisiaan kädestä kiinni pöydän alla. Edes katsomatta heidän yhteen liitettyjä käsiään, Harry tiesi, että Ron siveli parasta aikaa Hermionen merkkiä, joka oli omituinen sekoitus muinaisia riimuja ja jästisymboleita. Harry ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kenelläkään niin pitkää ja monimutkaista sielunkumppanimerkkiä, mutta nyt olikin kyseessä Hermione Granger.  
  
”Hän on naimisissa?” Harry kysyi kokeilevasti, vaikka samaan aikaan hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin lujaa, että hän pelkäsi toisien kuulevan sen.  
”Kihloissa”, Hermione oikaisi, mutta tieto ei saanut Harryn levotonta sydäntä rauhoittumaan.  
”Onkohan hän löytänyt sielunkumppaninsa?” Ron pohti tyhjentäessään hyvää vauhtia tuoppiaan.  
”En tiedä”, Hermione sanoi, ”mutta hän kertoi, että mies on ranskalainen ja he suunnittelevat häitä ensi kesälle. Siksi he palasivatkin, kun mies, Nathan taisi olla hänen nimensä, tahtoo tutustua Malfoyn kotimaahan.”  
”En olisi uskonut, että Malfoyn kaltaisellakin voisi olla jossain sielunkumppani”, Ron pärskähti ja Harryn vatsassa muljahti. ”Onneksi se en ole kuitenkaan minä”, Ron virnisti, suukotti vaimoaan ja nousi: ”vielä yhdet?”  
  
Turtana Harry nyökkäsi, vaikka hän oli tuskin maistanut edellisestä tuopistaan. Ronin lähtiessä tiskille, Harry hypisteli nahkarannekettaan. Sen alla oli ne merkit, jotka Harry olisi niin mielellään tahtonut unohtaa. Hän tiesi, ettei Draco ollut menossa naimisiin ainakaan sielunkumppaninsa kanssa.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Hermione kosketti Harryn kättä saaden hänet säpsähtämään.  
”Joo, kyllä”, Harry pakotti hymyn huulilleen.  
”Kuule, Ron osaa olla välillä tosi tökerö”, Hermione huokaisi ja Harry kallisti kysyvästi päätään. ”Tuo sielunkumppani-juttu, ei hän tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla.”  
”Niinkö?” Harry sanoi hieman epävarmana siitä mihin nainen oikein pyrki.  
”Siis, oli todella tahditonta Ronilta muistuttaa koko asiasta, kun sinä…”, Hermione puri huultaan hermostuneena ja silloin Harry oivalsi.  
”Ai, ei se mitään. Ihan oikeasti Hermione, minä olen tehnyt rauhan sen asian kanssa jo pitkä aika sitten”, Harry huitaisi kädellään.  
”Mutta sinä et voi tietää, sinullekin on aivan varmasti jossain sielunkumppani”, Hermione yritti.  
”On ollut”, Harry oikaisi, kuten aina kun asia tuli puheeksi. ”Olen aika varma, että minun kumppanini kuoli sodassa.”  
”Mutta sinä et voi olla varma”, Hermione intti.  
”Minulla on sellainen _tunne_ ”, Harry vakuutti ja onneksi Hermione vaihtoi puheenaihetta Ronin palatessa uusien juomien kanssa.  
  
  
Illalla, kotonaan, Harry siveli jälleen nahkaista rannekettaan. Hän ei uskaltanut ottaa sitä pois, sillä entä jos sielunkumppaninmerkki olisikin kadonnut hänen ranteestaan? Olisiko se edes mahdollista? Voisiko merkki kadota tai muuttua? Entä jos Dracon merkki olikin muuttunut ja hän oli löytänyt uuden sielunkumppanin itselleen.  
  
Ajatus sai Harryn puristamaan vasenta rannettaan tiukasti. Ei, hänen oli pakko uskoa, että merkki oli tallella ja ennallaan. Se oli ollut ainoa, mikä oli auttanut häntä sodanjälkeisinä vuosina, tieto siitä, että hänellä oli sielunkumppani, vaikka he eivät voineetkaan olla yhdessä. Se, että Draco oli siirtynyt elämässään eteenpäin, etsinyt uuden kumppanin oli ymmärrettävää. Eihän tämä tiennyt, että juuri Harry olisi hänen sielunkumppaninsa. Eikä Harry aikonut kertoa sitä Dracolle, sillä tällä oli täysi oikeus olla onnellinen ja elää tasapainoista elämää. Harry ei aikonut sotkea asioita millään tavalla.


	3. Terveystietoja

Ensimmäinen palaveri uuden ensihoitovelhon kanssa oli juuri sellainen kuin Harry oli ajatellut. Yliaurori Gawain Robards esitteli Dracon heille, tämä sanoi muutaman sanan itsestään ja sitten Robards esitteli heidän parikymmentäpäisen IskuVelho-joukkonsa.  
  
”Työvuorot ovat kolmiportaiset” Robards selitti ja Draco nyökytteli tehden muistipanoja ja Harry huomasi tuijottavansa Dracon vasemmassa kiiltelevää kihlasormusta. ”Meillä on aamu-, ilta- ja yövuorot sekä kiertävä päivystys.”  
”Kuulostaa samalta kuin AYT:ssä”, Draco nyökytteli.  
”Teemme jonkin verran yhteistyötä Amerikan Yhdysvaltojen taikakongressin kanssa, ja olemme imeneet vaikutteita toinen toisiltamme”, Robards sanoi.  
”Entä kuinka hoidatte purkutilanteet?” Draco kysyi ammattimaisella äänellä.  
”Pidämme aina palaverin tehtävän jälkeen, analysoimme tapahtumat ja pohdimme, olisimmeko voineet tehdä jotain toisin. Tämä on jatkuvan oppimisen prosessi”, Roberds selitti.  
”Entä osallistunko minä purkuun?” Draco tiedusteli.  
”Tietenkin, vaikka et olisikaan ollut osallisena. Tehtäviisi kuuluu myös mielihoito sekä mahdollisten PTSD havaintojen teko. Käytämme jonkin verran ajatuseulaa sekä meillä on kehitteillä uusi työkalu, jolla voisimme heijastaa muistot seinälle. En oikein tiedä miten se toimii, mutta ajatus on peräisin jästien projektori-laitteesta.”  
  
”Tämä kaikki kuulostaa hyvältä ja mielenkiintoiselta”, Draco hymyili nyt yhteisesti Harrylle ja muille eliittiauroreille. ”Seuraavaksi haluaisin käydä jokaisen kanssa henkilökohtaisen haastattelun kartoittaakseni terveydentilan ja hieman muuta.”  
”Totta kai”, Robards sanoi heti, ”oletkin jo varmaan saanut kaikkien kansiot ja sihteerini järjestää aikataulun.”  
”Hienoa, kiitos”, Draco kumarsi hieman päätään, ja Harry antoi katseensa levätä tämän niskassa ennen kuin Ron nykäisi häntä hihasta ja kehotti päännyökkäyksellä poistumaan.  
  
  
”Huh, mitähän siitä tulee?” Ron pohti annostellessaan ruokaa lautaselleen kanttiinissa.  
”Mistä?” Harry kysyi mietteissään, hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät edelleen Dracon kaulalla ja kauniisti taipuneessa niskassa.  
”No ’juttutuokiosta’ Malfoyn kanssa”, Ron puuskahti ja piirsi lainausmerkit ilmaan sormillaan.  
”Hyvin se menee”, Harry vakuutti, ”ota siihen ammattiasenne. Ethän sinä tule toimeen Jonesinkaan kanssa, mutta silti pystyt hoitamaan partioinnin ja muut työt oikealla asenteella.”  
”Niin mutta tämä on _Malfoy_ ”, Ron mumisi kun he etsivät vapaata paikkaa tupaten täydessä ruokalassa.  
”No, hän ei ole kuitenkaan Goyle”, Harry yritti löytää jotain mikä piristäisi Ronia.  
”Onneksi”, virnistys nousi viimein Ronin pisamaisille kasvoille ja tämä naurahti. ”Silloin olisin varmaan irtisanonut itseni.”  
”Näetkö nyt, asiat voisivat olla huonomminkin”, Harry naurahti ja istui Ronia vastapäätä.  
  
  
Meni kaksi päivää ennen kuin Harry sai kutsun saapua keskustelemaan uuden ensihoitoparantajan kanssa. Sitä ennen lähes kaikki hänen työkaverinsa olivat käyneet Dracon luona ja tullessaan pois kehuneet vuolaasti tämän ammattimaista asennetta ja muuttunutta käytöstä. Jopa Ron oli sanonut, ettei Malfoy ollutkaan ehkä niin paha kuin hän oli aluksi kuvitellut.  
  
Kun Harry sitten viimein koputti oveen ja odotti kutsua sisään, hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella.  
  
”Potter”, Dracon ääni oli ystävällinen kun tämä ojensi kätensä kätelläkseen Harrya.  
”Malfoy”, Harry vastasi jämäkkään kädenpuristukseen, mikä sai hänen vatsansa tuntumaan painottomalta.  
  
Sanottiin, että sielunkumppanin koskettaminen tuotti erityistä mielihyvää ja Harry veti nopeasti kätensä vapaaksi. Ei ollut mitään syytä Dracon huomata, että heidän välillään asiat saattoivat tuntua erilaisilta.  
  
”Istu ole hyvä”, Draco viittasi mukavannäköiseen tuoliin ja istui itse samanlaiselle. ”Tahoisin aivan aluksi kiittää sekä pyytää anteeksi.”  
”Miksi ihmeessä?” Harry kysyi aidosti hämmästyneenä.  
”Kiitos kun tuit minua sodan jälkeen oikeudessa, en olisi ansainnut sitä, mutta olen ikuisesti kiitollinen siitä, että sain uuden madollisuuden. Voin luvata, että olen muuttunut ja osaan arvostaa tekoasi. Anteeksi tahdon pyytää sitä, miten käyttäydyin sinua kohtaan koulussa. En voi puolustella tekojani, mutta tahdon että tiedät että olen oikeasti pahoillani ja jos nyt voisin tehdä asiat toisin, niin tekisin aivan varmasti.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi hitaasti yllättyneenä keskustelun avauksesta. ”Kiitos.”  
  
Katselleen hetken Harrya, Draco nyökkäsi lopulta ja otti käteensä kysymyskaavakkeen. Sormus välkähti taas ja Harry käänsi nopeasti katseensa pois siitä.  
  
”Aloitetaan sitten. Ensin muutamia perustietoja liittyen terveyteesi sekä työhösi, kysymykset ovat samoja kaikille”, Draco selitti.  
”Selvä”, Harry kohensi ryhtiään tuolilla.  
”Perinnöllisiä sairauksia?” Draco aloitti.  
”Ei”, Harry pudisti nopeasti päätään.  
”Kroonisia sairauksia, kuten jatkuvaa pääkipua, vatsakipua tai muuta?”  
”Ei.”  
”Miten kuvailisit terveyttäsi?”  
”Olen terve, sairastun harvoin edes flunssaan.”  
”Käytätkö lääkkeitä, mitä tahansa? Ja jos käytät niin mitä ja minkälaisia annoksia?”  
”Harvoin, joskus kipulientä päänsärkyyn.”  
”Kuinka usein?”  
”Ööh, ehkä kerran kolmessa-neljässä kuussa.”  
”Kuvaile alkoholin ja muiden nautintoaineiden käyttöäsi.”  
  
”Hmm, muutama tuopillinen aina torstaisin”, Harry aloitti mutta lopetti kun näki hymyn Dracon suupielessä ja tyytyi sanomaan: ”minulla ei ole ongelmaa alkoholin tai minkään muun kanssa.”  
”Hyvä on”, hymy oli edelleen paikallaan ja Draco selasi papereitaan katsomatta Harrya. ”Kuinka pitkään olet työskennellyt tässä yksikössä?”  
  
”Reilun kolme vuotta.”  
”Viihdytkö työssäsi?”  
”Kyllä.”  
”Onko sinulla ongelmia työkavereidesi kanssa? Onko joku, jonka kanssa et tule toimeen?”  
”Ei, kaikki ovat mukavia.”  
”Hmm, entä esimiehesi, onko hän mielestäsi reilu ja oikeudenmukainen?”  
”Kyllä”, Harry vastaisi hitaasti ja Draco nosti katseensa. ”Hän voisi olla joskus hieman reilumpi ryhmän naisia kohtaan. He tekevät kuitenkin samaa työtä kuin muut.”  
”Ymmärrän”, Draco pysähtyi hetkeksi kirjoittamaan ennen kuin jatkoi. ”Lopuksi sitten vielä tiedot lähiomaisistasi, mahdollisen onnettomuuden varalta.”  
”Hermione ja Ron”, Harry vastasi välittömästi.  
”Ei sielunkumppania?” Dracon ääni oli neutraali mutta Harry huomasi kuinka tämä vilkaisi hänen rannettaan uteliaana.  
  
Välittömästi Harry painoi kätensä merkkinsä päälle ja puristi rannetta.  
  
”Ei”, Harryn ääni oli käheä.  
”Oletko yrittänyt etsiä häntä?” Draco kysyi ääni muuttuneena, lempeämpänä.  
”Hän on…”, Harry aloitti muttei tiennyt mitä sanoa. ”Asia ei ole minulle tärkeä.”  
”Ah”, Draco huokaisi hieman ja Harryn suureksi yllätykseksi sanoi: ”minäkään en ole löytänyt omaani. Tosin olen tehnyt rauhan asian kanssa jo vuosia sitten. Toivon vain, että hän on onnellinen tahollaan.”  
  
Sanat jättivät Harryn sanattomaksi, eikä hän tiennyt kuinka reagoida. Sitten Draco jo nousikin ja kiitti häntä tapaamisesta kehottaen ottamaan yhteyttä, mikäli Harrylle tulisi minkäänlaisia kysymyksiä terveyteensä liittyen.  
  
”Tahdon tietää kaiken”, Draco sanoi kootessaan papereitaan. ”On tärkeää, että olette jatkuvasti täysissä sielun ja ruumiin voimissa. Joten jos on unettomuutta tai yllättävää ruokahaluttomuutta, masennusta tai mitä tahansa, toivon että tulet luokseni. Jos puhuminen minulle tuntuu hankalalta, tiedän monta hyvää parantajaa Mungossa, joiden puheille voin ohjata sinut.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry nyökkäsi hieman typertyneenä ja lähti Dracon huoneesta.  
  
Jälkeenpäin hän istui oman pöytänsä äärellä ja mietti, miksi ei ollut kertonut Dracolle. Hänellä oli ollut loistava tilaisuus paljastaa totuus heidän sielunkumppanuudestaan miehelle, mutta hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä. Miksi?  
  
Lopulta Harry tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei hän tahtonut sotkea mitään. Olihan Draco vasta saapunut takaisin ja oli kaiken lisäksi vielä kihloissakin. Olisi ollut Harrylta todella itsekästä tunkea siihen väliin ja mennä sotkemaan monen ihmisen elämä. Lisäksi tilanne oli edennyt nopeasti, eikä Harry ollut osannut varautua siihen, että koko sielunkumppaniasia tulisi esille terveyskartoituksessa.  
  
Ei, parasta olisi, jos he voisivat työskennellä rinnakkain, ilman että Draco saisi koskaan tietää totuutta heistä.


	4. Tuopillisella

Seuraavana päivänä kahvihuoneen seinälle oli ilmestynyt tiedote Dracolta:  
  


_Kuntotesti!  
IskuVelhojen yhteinen kuntotesti järjestetään marraskuun ensimmäisenä keskiviikkona. Testissä mitataan kestävyys, liikeradat sekä kartoitetaan jokaisen yksilöllinen taso.  
Paikka: auroriosaston liikuntatilat_

  
”Tämä on uutta”, Ron sanoi nostaen kulmaansa.  
”Niinpä”, Harry mumisi ja sormeili kuin vahingossa vasemman kätensä nahkaremmiä.  
  
Siitä oli tullut jonkinlainen tapa viime päivien aikana. Aina kun Dracon nimi vain mainittiin, Harry huomasi hypistelevänsä rannettaan.  
  
”No, ei kai auta kuin yrittää tehdä parhaansa. Pitäisiköhän meidän käydä lenkillä?” Ron pohti kaataessaan itselleen päivän viidettä kupillista kahvia.  
”Ei olisi varmaan pahitteeksi”, Harry myönsi ja mietti, missä hänen lenkkitossunsa mahtoivat olla.  
  
  
Seuraavien viikkojen aikana Harryn sydän tottui vähitellen siihen, että Draco ilmestyi tuon tuosta hänen eteensä. Samalla osastolla työskennellessä sitä ei voinut tietenkään välttää, etenkin kun Draco tahtoi oppia tuntemaan mahdolliset potilaansa hyvin.  
  
Heidän ensimmäinen yhteinen keikkansa oli ollut viikko sen jälkeen kun Draco oli aloittanut osastolla. Se oli aika normaali panttivankitilanne, missä muistinmenetyksistä kärsivä keski-ikäinen noita oli ottanut lähettivelhon vangikseen, väittäen että kyseessä oli hänen Kiinaan muuttanut poikansa. Tilanne oli ratkennut neuvottelijavelhon ja Harryn johtaman tiimin ansiosta nopeasti. Jälkeenpäin Draco oli vaatinut saada tarkastaa heidät kaikki mahdollisten taikavammojen varalta.  
  
Seisoessaan Dracon edessä ja katsellessaan tämän loitsimista, Harry oli miettinyt, mitä jos tämä löytäisikin hänestä jotain vikaa. Heidän aikaisempi ensihoitoparantajansa oli kysellyt vain peruskysymykset onnistuneen tehtävän jälkeen, mutta Draco tahtoi nähtävästi tehdä työnsä kunnolla.  
  
Tietenkään Draco ei ollut löytänyt mitään, ja Harry oli ollut vapaa palaamaan työhönsä. Ennen lähtöään Harry oli kuitenkin maininnut, vähän kuin ohimennen, että heillä oli yleensä tapana kokoontua tuopilliselle tehtävän jälkeen. Ja jos Draco haluaisi liittyä heidän seuraansa, niin tämä olisi tervetullut. Draco oli kiittänyt, muttei ollut kommentoinut tuloaan tarkemmin.  
  
Niinpä Harry oli hieman yllättynyt, kun Draco ilmestyi Vuotavaan noidankattilaan vartin myöhässä. Tämä oli vaihtanut töissä käyttämänsä kaavun siviilivaatteisiin ja pienet punaiset laikut hehkuivat tämän poskilla. Harry ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kauniimpaa näkyä elämässään.  
  
”Anteeksi, olenko myöhässä?” Draco kysyi hieman hengästyneenä.  
”Et suinkaan”, Jones sanoi ja viittasi Dracoa istumaan. ”Mukavaa, että pääsit tulemaan.”  
”Kiitos kutsusta”, Draco sanoi ja istui Harrya vastapäätä pöydän ääreen. ”Unohduin kirjoittamaan raporttia tämänpäiväisestä, joten en huomannut ajankulua.”  
”Ei työtä kannata ottaa liian vakavasti”, auroreista vanhin, Hill sanoi huitaisten kädellään.  
”Ei tietenkään”, Draco hymyili ja Harry huomasi, kuinka tämän poskeen ilmestyi pieni hymykuoppa. Oliko se aina ollut siinä? Miksi Harry ei ollut huomannut sitä aikaisemmin? ”Mutta minua kiinnosti ammatillisessa mielessä rouva Smithin muistinmenetys ja jäin tutkimaan sitä. Kumppanini työskentelee muistiloitsujen parissa, joten tiedän asiasta jonkin verran. On nimittäin mahdollista, että muistia voidaan korjata ja parantaa tietyin loitsuin.”  
  
Harryn vatsassa muljahti heti kun Draco mainitsi Nathanin. Niin tietysti, tällä oli kumppani, jonka kanssa jakaa elämä ja joka kanssa keskustella työasioista ja jakaa mielipiteitä.  
  
”Minä käyn seuraavan kierroksen”, Harry mumisi ja poistui kiireesti.  
  
Kun hän palasi pöytään leijuttaen täysiä tuoppeja edellään, Draco puhui edelleen vilkkaasti muiden kuunnellessa kiinnostuneena.  
  
”Kuulehan tätä Potter”, Hill sanoi tarttuessaan tuoppiinsa. ”Tällä uudella parantajalla on mielenkiintoisia näkemyksiä rikollisten syistä tehdä rikoksia.”  
”No, se on vasta ajatuksen tasolla ja asiaa pitäisi tutkia enemmän”, Draco sanoi vähättelevästi ja hymyili Harrylle kiitokseksi omasta tuopistaan, hymykuoppa vilahti jälleen poskessa.  
”Niin mutta tuossa on ideaa”, Jones puuttui puheeseen.  
”Olemme kehitelleet erästä menetelmää kumppanini kanssa”, Draco maistoi oluttaan.  
”Anteeksi, käyn nopeasti tuolla”, Harry sanoi ja viittasi epämääräisesti vessojen suuntaan.  
  
Mikäli Draco aikoi puhua koko illan Nathanista, Harry ei ollut varma, selviäisikö hän järjissään. Töissä Draco oli ammattimainen, puhui työasioista ja piti yksityiselämänsä omana tietonaan. Mutta täällä Draco näytti olevan enemmän vapaalla ja oli tietenkin luonnollista, että tämä puhuisi myös kumppanistaan, jonka kanssa oli menossa kuitenkin naimisiin. Mikäli Harry ei tahtonut tehdä asiasta numeroa, hänen olisi vain kestettävä tilanne.  
  
Palatessaan takaisin pöytään Harry huomasi kuitenkin, että puheenaihe oli vaihtunut ja nyt kollegat kertoilivat Dracolle menneistä keikoista. Niin kävi usein kun joku uusi tuli mukaan ja ryhdyttiin muistelemaan vanhoja.  
  
”Tämä Potter tässä on kyllä välillä semmoinen huimapää, että hänet olisi parasta jättää toimistolle”, Hill löi kätensä Harryn olalle.  
”En ole yllättynyt”, Draco mumisi tuoppiinsa, mutta Harry huomasi tämän hymyilevän.  
”Kerrankin kun lähdimme keikalle tietämättä, mitä meillä oli oikeastaan vastassa, niin Potter murtautui kaikkien suojataikojen läpi vain koska kuuli vauvan itkevän talossa”, Jones sanoi.  
”Kuulostaa tyypilliseltä sankarisydromaalta”, Draco sanoi vakavana ja muut tuijottivat häntä ihmeissään. ”Se oli vitsi! Me olimme yhtä aikaa koulussa, joten tunnen hänet ja hänen sankarimaisen käytöksensä sieltä.”  
  
Pöydän ympärillä istuvat aurorit purskahtivat nauruun, ja Harryn vatsassa muljahti ihanalla tavalla, kun Draco iski hänelle salaa silmää.  
  
  
Ilta sujui kuten vastaavat illat yleensäkin. Harry ja hänen kollegansa kertasivat mennyttä tehtävää, kävivät sitä omalla tavallaan läpi ja vertasivat sitä menneisiin keikkoihin. Draco kuunteli suuren osan aikaa, mutta kertoi myös omia kokemuksiaan AYT:n ajoilta, jolloin aurorit kiinnostuivat heti toisen maan ammattilaisten toiminnasta. Harry pysytteli enimmäkseen hiljaa, mikä oli hänelle muutoinkin luontaista. Hän ei koskaan kokenut olevansa omillaan huomion keskipisteenä.  
  
Eräs asia, mikä kiinnitti Harryn huomion tuon tuosta, oli se, että Draco hypisteli vasenta rannettaan. Näytti aivan kuin tämä olisi tietämättään hyväillyt sielunkumppanimerkkiään, joka oli selkeästi näkyvillä. Katsellessaan Dracon toimia, Harry tunsi kutinaa omassa merkissään mutta ajatteli sen tarkoittavan vain sitä, että hän tiesi kuka Dracon todellinen kumppani oli, toisin kun miehellä itsellään ei ollut siitä aavistustakaan.  
  
Kun oli viimein aika lähteä kotiin, Harry huomasi kävelevänsä Dracon kanssa rinnakkain pitkin Viistokujaa. Toiset kulkivat jonkin matkaa heidän edellään jutellen edelleen iloisesti.  
  
”Kiitos, oli mukava ilta”, Draco sanoi hymyillen.  
”Mukavaa että pääsit tulemaan”, Harry sanoi ja hänen olisi kovasti tehnyt mieli tarttua Dracoa kädestä.  
”Oli kivaa tutustua tiimiin hieman rennommissa merkeissä”, Dracon hymykuoppa pilkahti taas esiin ja Harry vetäisi kiivaasti henkeä.  
”Aina töissä”, hän kuitenkin sai naurahdettua vaikka kurkussa tuntui omituinen puristus.  
”Ei sentään”, Draco huitaisi, ”mutta minulla ei ole kovin montaa ystävää täällä Englannissa.”  
”Ymmärrän”, Harry sanoi ja hipaisi kuin vahingossa Dracon kämmenselkää.  
”Joten kiitos, tarkoitan sitä”, Draco sanoi ja pysähtyi. ”Minä menen tähän suuntaan”, hän selitti kun Harry loi tähän kysyvän katseen.  
”Selvä, no hyvää yötä sitten.”  
Harry pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn vaikka hänen vatsassaan möyrysi omituisesti kun hän vain ajatteli, että kohta Draco olisi kotonaan, kihlattunsa luona. Valmistautuisi nukkumaan kertoen Nathanille illastaan ja sitten nämä kävisivät vierekkäin sänkyyn, toivottaisivat hyvää yötä ja ehkä suutelisivat.  
  
”Hyvää yötä Harry”, Draco kosketti pehmeästi Harryn käsivartta ennen kuin kääntyi ja lähti astelemaan toiseen suuntaan.  
  
Sydän raskaana Harry jäi tuijottamaan sielunkumppaninsa perään.


	5. Kuntotesti

”Siis pitääkö meidän oikeasti juosta noin pitkään _yhtä soittoa_?” Ronin ääni oli aidon järkyttynyt.  
”Tietenkin”, Dracon katse oli hämmästynyt hänen seisoessaan auroriryhmän edessä jakamassa ohjeita.  
”Niin mutta…”, Ron oli edelleen sen näköinen, että pyörtyisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä.  
”Se on vain puoli tuntia”, Harry yritti lohduttaa. ”Ja tämän takiahan me olemme treenanneet, eikö?”  
”On tärkeää, että saan kokonaiskuvan kunnostanne, joten tehkää parhaanne”, Draco sanoi ja siirtyi sitten syrjän antaakseen heille tilaa suunnata taialla laajennetulle sisäradalle.  
  
”Paikoillanne, valmiit – nyt!”  
  
Joukko ryntäsi liikkeelle. Harry aloitti juoksemisen varovaisesti. Se ei ollut mikään hänen lempilajinsa, joten Harry arveli, ettei hänen ainakaan kannattaisi antaa liian ruusuista kuvaa itsestään.  
  
Kolmen kierroksen jälkeen erot tiimiläisen välillä alkoivat erottua. Muutamat kovakuntoiset olivat karanneet muulta ryhmältä ja painelivat omaa tahtiaan. Keskijoukko, johon Harry kuului, hölkkäsi tasaisen reipasta tahtia kun taas huonokuntoisimmat (Ron mukaan luettuna) tulivat kaukana takana. Draco seisoi kentän laidalla ja kirjoitti koko ajan jotain valtavaan muistikirjaansa. Harry ei halunnut tietää, minkälaisia havaintoja tämä teki, hän saattoi vain toivoa että testi olisi pian ohi.  
  
Paitsi juoksun jälkeen tuli tietenkin lihaskunto-osuus. Harry ähelsi ja punnersi liikkeitä kellon tikittäessä hänen vierellään ja Dracon harmaiden silmien tarkkaillessa hänen jokaista liikettään.  
  
Pienen lepotauon jälkeen oli vuorossa vielä nopeutta ja voimaa mittaavat tehtävät. Kaiken kaikkiaan Harry oli tyytyväinen suoritukseensa, ainakaan hän ei ollut ryhmän huonokuntoisin aurori, vaikka ei hän parhaimmistoakaan ollut. Silti hänellä ei ollut hävettävää kunnossaan tai ulkoisessa olemuksessaan.  
  
”Hienoa, kiitos kaikille”, Draco sanoi viimeisin tehtävän jälkeen. ”Saatte palautteen kuntotasostanne aivan lähipäivinä, mutta yleisesti näyttää hyvältä. Muutamat ehkä joutuvat hieman hiomaan suorituksiaan, mikäli haluavat pysytellä tämän ryhmän mukana.”  
  
”Hermione ei tule olemaan iloinen”, Ron mumisi, kun he suuntasivat kohden pukuhuonetta ja suihkuja.  
”Älä kerro hänelle”, Harry ehdotti.  
”Hah, ja kuinka se onnistuisi?” Ron tuhahti. ”Hän saa todennäköisesti testin tulokset käsiinsä ennen minua.”  
”Omapa on vaimosi”, Harry virnisti mutta pysähtyi, kun huomasi yliaurorin seisovan pukuhuoneen käytävällä.  
  
”Potter”, Robards sanoi ja Harry pysähtyi.  
”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Harry kysyi huolissaan, Ronin seisahtuessa myös kuuntelemaan mitä asiaa heidän esimiehellään olisi.  
”Kyllä, kyllä”, Robards vakuutti. ”Voit mennä Weasley, tämä koskee sitä viime kesäistä lapsenryöstö-juttua.”  
”Ahaa”, Ron nyökkäsi ja suuntasi pukuhuoneeseen, Harry oli ystävälleen kateellinen kun tämä pääsisi pian hikisistä vaatteistaan eroon.  
”Tämä ei vie kauan”, Robards sanoi kun lukien Harryn ajatukset. ”Mutta on ilmennyt, että he tarvitsevat todistajan oikeuteen ja mietin, että sinä voisit mennä kun olit kuitenkin eniten sen jutun kanssa tekemisissä.”  
  
He juttelivat tapauksesta ja tulevasta oikeudenkäynnistä reilun vartin. Harry muisti hyvin kesän tapahtumat ja oli iloinen päästessään todistamaan. Tapaus oli ollut inhottava. Rikollisjoukko oli ryöstänyt neljävuotiaan tytön ja vaatinut tämän perheiltä suuria lunnaita. Harry oli ollut jutussa mukana koko ajan ja siirtänyt kesälomaansakin sen vuoksi. Onneksi kaikki oli päättynyt hyvin ja lapsi oli päässyt turvallisesti kotiinsa, rikollisten jäädessä kiinni.  
  
”Kuinka Malfoyn kanssa sujuu?” Robards kysyi lopuksi.  
”Hyvin”, Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Hän on hyvä työssään.”  
”Hienoa, mukava kuulla”, yliaurori nyökkäsi päällään kohden pukuhuoneita. ”No niin, menehän siitä.”  
  
Tyytyväisenä Harry livahti pukuhuoneeseen ja kiskoi jo paitaa päänsä yli. Hän todellakin kaipasi suihkua. Muut olivat ehtineet jo peseytyä ja pukeutuivat nyt jutellen äskeisestä kuntotestistä. Harry ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan, vaan riisui loputkin vaatteensa ja suuntasi suihkuhuoneeseen. Siellä hän seisoi pitkään lämpimän veden alla nauttien sen lempeästä hyväilystä. Kun hän viimein palasi pukuhuoneen puolelle, vain Ron oli enää paikalla.  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä”, Ron pakkasi kiireellä laukkuaan. ”Lupasin Georgelle autella tänään kaupalla. Nähdään!”  
”Nähdään”, Harry vastasi, mutta Ron oli jo mennyt.  
  
Kiirettä pitämättä Harry kuivasi itsensä, asteli omalle kaapilleen ja avasi sen sanattomalla lukkoloitsulla ja ryhtyi kaivelemaan puhtaita vaatteita kassistaan. Ovi hänen takanaan kolahti.  
  
”Mitä unohdit?” Harry kysyi kääntymättä, olettaen että Ron oli palannut takaisin.  
  
Kun vastausta ei kuulunut, Harry kääntyi katsomaan ja kohtasikin Dracon, joka tuijotti häntä silmät suurina puristaen tiukasti muistikirjaa rintaansa vasten. Vasta silloin Harry huomasi olevansa alasti. Hän oli kuivauduttuaan heittänyt pyyhkeensä huolettomasti penkille.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi varovasti ja kiskoi nopeasti bokserit jalkaansa.  
  
Vasta silloin Draco näytti havahtuvan mietteistään ja räpytteli muutaman kerran silmiään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, tämä sanoi ja hymyili, ”luulin, että kaikki olivat jo lähteneet.”  
”Minulla kesti kun Robards tahtoi jutella”, Harry selitti. ”Mutta ei minulla pitkään mene.”  
”Ei kiirettä”, Draco henkäisi ja näytti äkkiä vaikealta. ”Tai siis, en mielelläni käytä yhteisiä pukuhuoneita tämän takia.”  
  
Draco oli puristanut oikean kätensä vasemman kätensä päälle ja Harrylla kesti hetken ymmärtää, ettei Draco tarkoittanut eleellään sielunkumppaninmerkkiään vaan pimeän piirtoaan.  
  
”Kaikki eivät osaa oikein suhtautua tähän”, Draco selitti ja vältti katsomasta Harrya silmiin. ”Mutta sinä olet eri asia.”  
”Miksi?” Harry kysyi hiljaa ja toivoi, että Dracon vastaus olisi _koska olet sielunkumppanini_ , mitä se ei tietenkään ollut.  
”Koska sinä olit siellä, sodassa ja tiedät…no, kaiken”, Dracon hymy oli surullinen.  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja huomasi vasta nyt, ettei ollut pukenut vielä enempää kuin pelkät bokserit, mutta Draco ei tuntunut huomaavan sitä.  
”Joskus se on vain niin vaikeaa”, Draco huokaisi.  
”Mikä?”  
”Nathan ei ymmärrä, hän ei ollut siellä. Hän ei _tiedä_ minkälaista se oli. Hän ei voi _ymmärtää_ miltä tuntui pelätä, katsoa kuolemaa silmiin, miettiä, että onko tämä päivä viimeinen.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen.  
  
”Minä näin kerran, kun Voldemort uhkasi tappaa sinut”, Harry sanoi äkkiä.  
  
Dracon pää napsahti nopeasti ylös ja tämä tuijotti suu hieman raollaan Harrya.  
  
”Se oli sen jälkeen kun olimme paenneet kartanosta. Näin sinut hänen silmiensä kautta, kuinka hän syytti sinua paostamme. Ja minä näin sen, sinun piirtosi”, Harry kohautti olkaansa. ”Mutta hän ei tappanut sinua. Äitisi vakuutti, ettei se ollut syytäsi ja onneksi Bellatrix oli se, joka mokasi eniten.”  
”Hän uhaksi tappaa Bella-tädin”, Dracon ääni oli hiljainen.  
”Hän oli mielenvikainen”, Harry sanoi ja kääntyi sitten pukemaan päälleen.  
  
Käännettyään selkänsä Harry kuuli, kuinka Draco asteli omalle kaapilleen, avasi sen ja rapisteli jotain. Nopeasti Harry veti loput vaatteet ylleen, sulloi tavaransa kassiin ja heitti sen olalleen. Hän oli jo ovella ennen kuin Draco oli saanut napitettua kauluspaitaansa auki.  
  
Käytävällä Harry nojasi hetken seinään. Taas hänellä olisi ollut loistava tilaisuus kertoa Dracolle merkistä. Että hän oli nähnyt piirron lisäksi merkinkin, mutta hän ei ollut saanut suutaan auki. Pimeän piirto oli selvästi Dracolle edelleen herkkä paikka, ja miksi ei olisi ollut. Joten miksi sotkea vielä sielunkumppanimerkkikin asiaan.  
  
Sitä paitsi ei ollut mitään syytä kertoa Dracolle enää tässä vaiheessa. Tällä oli oma elämänsä elettävänään, eikä Harry tahtonut sotkea sitä. Oli myös helpompaa uskotella, että tämä oli paras ratkaisu kaikille, sillä eihän kertomisesta voisi aiheutua muuta kuin kamala sotku.


	6. Päävamma

Ensimmäinen IskuVelhojen tehtävä, jonka jälkeen Draco pääsi osoittamaan ammattitaitoaan, tapahtui kolme viikkoa kuntotestin jälkeen. Harry oli tuolla tehtävällä mukana. He olivat saaneet viimein paikallistettua erään salakuljettajaporukan ja pidätystilanne muuttui nopeasti taisteluksi. Kiroukset ja taiat lentelivät ilmassa, kun Harryn luotsaama aurori-joukko teki työtään.  
  
Jälkeenpäin he kävivät jokainen Dracon toimenpidehuoneessa tarkistuttamassa itsensä. Jones oli saanut inhottavan kirouksen oikeaan kylkeensä, minkä johdosta Draco joutui tekemään monta monimutkaista kirouksenpoistotaikaa Harryn katsellessa vierestä odottaen omaa vuoroaan. Lopulta Jones pystyi jälleen seisomaan kutakuinkin suorassa, vaikka Draco kirjoittikin tälle viikon sairasloman.  
  
Viimeisenä oli vihdoin Harryn vuoro. Hän tiesi, että häneen oli osunut, mutta kuinka pahasti, siitä hänellä ei ollut aavistusta. Kun hän sitten istahti Dracon tutkimuspöydälle, hän kuuli tämän henkäisevän.  
  
”Potter, mitä tämä tarkoittaa?” Dracon ääni oli terävä ja Harry kiristeli hampaitaan. Hän luuli, että he olivat jo päässeet sukunimittelystä.  
”En tiedä, sinähän se parantaja tässä olet _Malfoy_ ”, Harry napautti takaisin.  
  
Hetken oli hiljaista, sitten Dracon sormet laskeutuivat Harryn hiuksille, siirsivät syrjään Harryn oman käden, joka painoi vaurioitunutta kohtaa ja lähtivät selvittämään tuhon laajuutta.  
  
”Ymmärrätkö, että koko takaraivosi nahka on lähes _repeytynyt_ irti?” Dracon ääni oli matala, aivan kun mies olisi pidätellyt raivoa.  
”En, katsos minulla ei ole silmiä siellä”, Harry vastasi nenäkkääsi ja värähti kun Dracon sormi hipaisi arkaa kohtaa.  
”Hyvä on”, Draco huokaisi erittäin syvään. ”Käy tähän mahallesi ja ole liikkumatta, tässä kestää jonkin aikaa.”  
  
Tottelevaisesti Harry kävi pyydettyyn asentoon ja laskiessaan yläruumiinsa painon tutkimuspöydälle, hän ymmärsi äkkiä, kuinka kamalan väsynyt hän oli.  
  
”Olet luultavasti menettänyt jonkin verran verta”, Draco sanoi jostain Harryn takaa. ”Ainakin siitä päätellen missä kunnossa kaapusi on.”  
”Okei”, Harry sanoi ja sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan taas Dracon kosketuksen hiuksissaan.  
”Aloitan nyt puudutus- ja puhdistusloitsuilla. Sano heti, jos joku tuntuu epämiellyttävältä, tämän ei ole tarkoitus koskea.”  
  
Hitaasti Harry rentoutui Dracon käsittelyssä. Hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni ja ainoa mitä hän pystyi ajattelemaan, oli Dracon lempeä kosketus ja hiljaa mumissut loitsut.  
  
  
”Kirjoitan sinulle sairaslomaa”, Draco sanoi kun toimenpide oli ohi ja Harry istui tutkimuspöydän reunalla.  
”En tarvitse sitä”, Harry torjui heti, mutta Dracon mulkaisu sai hänet vaikenemaan.  
”Sinun olisi hyvä pyytää joku ensi yöksi luoksesi”, Draco sanoi katse tiukasti paperissa mihin tämä todennäköisesti raapusti Harryn sairaslomaa. ”Päävammojen kanssa ei voi olla koskaan liian varovainen, joten jonkun pitää herättää sinut parin tunnin välein ja katsoa, etteivät aivosi ole vaurioituneet.”  
  
Kun Harry ei sanonut mitään, Draco nosti viimein katseensa.  
  
”Onko sinulla joku, jota voit pyytää tulemaan?” Draco kysyi.  
”Ei oikeastaan”, Harry mumisi ja katseli varpaitaan.  
”Entä Weasley?” Draco ehdotti.  
”Heillä on deitti-ilta”, Harry sanoi.  
”Anteeksi?” Draco kumartui hieman lähemmäs. ”Weasleyllä on treffit, ja sinä olet valmis ennemmin kuolemaan kuin pyytämään häntä perumaan ne?”  
  
Kuullessaan Dracon hämmästyneen kysymyksen, Harry ymmärsi itsekin, kuinka typerältä se kuulosti. Mutta ennen kun hän ehti sanoa mitään, Draco puhui taas.  
  
”Hyvä on, minä tulen itse. Ilmoitan vain Nathanille.”  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, Harry kiirehti estämään, mutta nopea päänliike sai hänet irvistämään kivusta.  
”Rauhassa nyt, helvetti sentään”, Draco oli hetkessä hänen vierellään ja katsoi huolestuneena Harrya silmiin. ”Kuinka monta sormea?”  
”Kolme?” Harry tihrusti ylös nostettuja sormia luomiensa raosta.  
”Hmph”, Draco tuhahti ja palasi pöytänsä taakse. ”Käy pitkälleen siihen, minä hoidan tärkeimmät raportit ja olen sitten valmis.”  
  
Ennen kuin Harry huomasikaan, hän oli vaipunut uneen tutkimuspöydälle.  
  
  
”No niin Ruusunen, missä sinä asut?” Dracon kysymys herätti Harryn horteesta.  
”Kalmanhanaukio 12”, Harry mumisi ja yritti saada silmänsä auki, hänellä oli järkyttävä päänsärky.  
”Pääseekö sinne ilmiintymään?”  
”Ei, suojaukset eivät päästä sinua”, Harry yritti kohdistaa katsettaan Dracoon.  
”Hyvä on, mennään sitten hormilla”, Draco päätti ja veti varovasti Harryn istumaan.  
  
He raahautuivat auroreiden käytössä olevan tulisijan luo, Draco kouraisi hormipulveria ja viskasi sen liekkeihin sanoessaan selvästi Harryn kotiosoitteen. He pyörivät ja kieppuivat aikansa, kunnes päätyivät Kalmanhanaukion olohuoneeseen. Saman tien Harry antoi ylen ja kuuli Dracon naksauttavan kieltään takanaan.  
  
”Ilmiintyminen olisi ollut parempi päävamman kanssa, mutta ei voi mitään. Missä sinun makuuhuoneesi on?”  
”Enpä olisi uskonut, että näen tämäkin päivän, kun sinä tahdot vapaaehtoisesti makuuhuoneeseeni”, Harry mumisi edelleen pyörällä päästään kivun vihloessa jossain hänen aivokudoksessaan.  
”Ihmeiden aika ei ole ohi”, Draco virnisti ja ojensi kätensä tukeakseen Harrya, kun he lähtivät taittamaan matkaa kohden yläkertaa.  
  
  
Yö sujui yllättävän hyvin. Harry heräsi joka kerta kun Draco herätti hänet, vastasi tämän kysymyksiin siitä kuka hän oli ja mikä viikonpäivä tai vuosi oli, joi hieman vettä ja nukahti uudelleen. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä Draco nukkui, tai nukkuiko tämä lainkaan, sillä Harrylla ei yksinkertaisesti ollut voimia olla hyvä isäntä.  
  
  
Heti herättyään, Harry näki vierellään kalpean käden, kämmen ylöspäin ja kämmenen ja ranteen yhtymäkohdassa häntä tuijotti tuttu merkkisarja.  
  
~ ● | X | ● ~  
  
Hetken Harry räpytteli silmiään, yrittäen muistaa mitä oli tapahtunut ja miksi hänen sielunkumppaninsa kuorsasi kevyesti täysissä pukeissa hänen sänkynsä laidalla. Sitten Harry muisti edellisen päivän tapahtumat ja kosketti varovasti takaraivoaan. Hän sihahti kivusta ja samassa Draco heräsi.  
  
Kun tämä ymmärsi, että Harry tuijotti ranteessa olevaa merkkiä, Draco peitti sen kiireesti oikealla kädellään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry mumisi nolona ja mietti miksi ei saanut suustaan ulos sanoja, jotka pyörivät hänen mielessään _minun on samanlainen_.  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco vastasi ja kohottautui parempaan asentoon. ”Minkälainen olo sinulla on?”  
”Omituinen”, Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.  
”Kuuluu asiaan”, Draco sanoi ammattimaisella äänellä ja kumartui tutkimaan Harryn takaraivoa. ”Tämä tarvitsee vielä muutaman päivän lepoa. Saat olla sairaslomalla viikon, mutta olet minuun yhteydessä heti, jos ilmaantuu päänsärkyä, pahoinvointia tai muistikatkoksia.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry lupasi kuuliaisesti.  
”Haluaisitko aamupalaa?” Draco kysyi.  
”En tiennyt, että olet kokkikin”, Harry hymähti.  
”Et arvaakaan mitä kaikkea osaan”, Draco naurahti ja näytti sitten säikähtävän omaa äänensävyään.  
”Älä huoli, Oljo kyllä kokkaa”, Harry sanoi ja napsautti sormiaan antaen kotitontulleen ohjeet aamupalasta.  
  
Hetken päästä Harry istui sängyssään tuettuna tyynyihin ja Draco aterioi istuen sängyn vieressä olevassa nojatuolissa, missä oli myös nukkunut edellisen yön. Oljo oli ylittänyt itsensä, luultavasti innoissaan siitä, että Harrylla oli kerrankin yöseuraa ja tuonut heille kasoittain pannukakkuja, pekonia, paistettuja munia, paahtoleipää ja papuja sekä valtavan kannun juuri täydelliseksi haudutettua teetä.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi kun oli nielaissut viimeisen suupalan.  
”Kuuluu työnkuvaan”, Draco sanoi muttei aivan kohdannut Harryn katsetta.  
”Mutta silti, kiitos”, Harry sanoi tarkoittaen sitä.  
”Kuule”, Draco tahtoi selvästi vaihtaa puheenaihetta. ”Me järjestämme pienet pikkujoulut ensi viikon lopulla ja mietin, että olisitkohan tahtonut tulla? Ajattelin pyytää muutamia muitakin tyyppejä töistä ja Nathan on kutsunut omia työkavereitaan Mungon tutkimusosastolta.”  
  
Hetkeksi Harry hämmentyi. Hän oli jo unohtanut, että Draco oli kihloissa toisen miehen kanssa ja tämä oli Harryn makuuhuoneessa syömässä aamiaista puhtaasti ammattinsa vuoksi.  
  
”Ai”, nopeasti Harry kuitenkin kokosi itsensä ja pakotti hymyn huulilleen. ”Kuulostaa mukavalta. Tulen tietenkin, mikäli olen vain kunnossa.”  
”Uskon, että olet”, Draco hymyili niin että hymykuoppa näkyi taas. ”Onhan sinulla ministeriön paras parantaja käytössäsi.”  
”Totta”, Harry naurahti.  
  
  
Myöhemmin, kun Draco oli lähtenyt jättäen kuitenkin ensin tarkat ohjeet ja kourallisen erilaisia liemipulloja, Harry makasi sängyssään ja mietti, kuinka pienestä kaikki oli joskus kiinni. Jos hän vain olisi saanut suunsa auki ajoissa ja kertonut merkistään Dracolle. Mutta nyt oli myöhäistä. Draco ei ollut hänestä tippaakaan kiinnostunut, vaan tämä oli tehnyt kaiken puhtaasti ammattinsa vaatimuksesta.


	7. Pikkujoulut

Iloinen puheensorina kantautui rappukäytävään asti, kun Harry nousi portaita Ron vierellään.  
  
”On ihan tosi outoa mennä Malfoyn luo kylään”, Ron sanoi kolmannen kerran sen jälkeen kun he olivat tavanneet Viistokujalla mennäkseen yhtä matkaa Dracon pikkujouluihin.  
”Tehän tulette tosi hyvin toimeen töissä”, Harry sanoi ja mietti, tykkäsiköhän Dracon viinistä jonka Harry oli viimehetkellä päättänyt ottaa Mustan suvun viinikellarista.  
”Kyllä, mutta töissä on töissä ja tämä…”, Ron näytti hämmentyneeltä. ”Tämä on ei töitä.”  
”Sitä sanotaan vapaa-ajaksi”, Harry nauroi.  
”Minä _tiedän_ , mutta tuntuu vaan niin oudolta sanoa, että vietän _vapaa-aikaani_ Malfoyn seurassa”, Ron nyrpisti nenäänsä.  
”Onneksi siellä on muitakin”, Harry yritti lohduttaa, kun he seisoivat oikean oven takana valmiina koputtamaan.  
”Niin, Jones”, Ron pyöritti silmiään ja Harryn oli pakko nauraa.  
  
Oven tuli avaamaan tummahiuksinen mies. Tämä oli pitkä ja jäntevä ja hiukset oli koottu pään päälle epämääräiseksi sykeröksi. Harrylla meni hetki käsittää, että tässä oli siis Nathan, Dracon kihlattu.  
  
”Hei, tervetuloa!” Nathan tervehti iloisesti ja kätteli heitä kumpaakin. ”Älä sano, anna arvaan… Sinä olet Ron Weasley”, Nathan sanoi ja hymyili tyytyväisenä Ronin hämmentyneelle ilmeelle. ”Ja sinä olet silloin tietenkin itse Harry Potter.”  
  
Hieman vaivautuneena Nathanin innokkaasta äänensävystä Harry yritti pyyhkiä ärsytyksen mielestään. Tietenkin Nathan tiesi keitä he olivat, Draco oli varmasti kertonut heistä.  
  
”Tulkaa ihmeessä sisään”, Nathan siirtyi pois oviaukosta tehden heille tilaa siirtyä pieneen eteiseen. ”Draco, sinun ystäväsi tulivat!”  
  
Silmät suurina Ron kääntyi Harryn puoleen ja muodosti äänettömän sanan huulillaan: _ystäväsi_ ja Harryn oli pakko nauraa Ronin epäuskoiselle ilmeelle.  
  
”Hei, mukavaa kun pääsitte tulemaan”, Draco ilmaantui myös ahtaaseen eteiseen ja tervehti heitä kättelemällä. ”Toivottavasti naulakossa on vielä tilaa.”  
”Joo, on täällä”, Ron lähes tunki päänsä täyteen ahdettuun naulakkoon peittääkseen hämmennyksensä.  
”Toin pienen tuliaisen”, Harry ojensi viinipulloa Dracolle, joka otti sen kiinnostuneena käteensä.  
”Oi, tämä on vuoden 1865 vuosikertaa! Mistä ihmeestä olet saanut tätä käsiisi, tämä on todella harvinaista”, Draco pyöritteli pulloa kädessään ja Harry tunsi välittömästi lämmön ailahduksen sisällään Dracon kehujen johdosta.  
”Minulla on kellari täynnä noita”, Harry kohautti kuitenkin olkiaan, aivan kun viinillä ei olisi mitään merkitystä. ”Luulen, että Mustat tykkäsivät vuosikertaviineistä.”  
”Nähtävästi”, Draco hymyili, ”tämä säästetään erikoistilannetta varten. Mutta tulkaa nyt peremmälle, keittiöstä löytyy naposteltavaa ja juomaa. Haluatteko maistaa Nathanin tekemää boolia vai otatteko kermakaljat?”  
  
Harry mietti, olisiko kamalan epäkohteliasta kieltäytyä boolista, ja ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, Draco oli jo ratkaissut asian hänen puolestaan.  
  
”Anteeksi, minä unohdin Harry, ettei sinun kannata juoda mitään kermakaljaa vahvempaa. Sen taannoisen päävamman takia ei kannata hankkiutua humalaan, etenkin kun toipuminen on sujunut niin hyvin. Mutta Ron, mitä sinulle saa olla?”  
”Kermakalja sopii hyvin”, Ron mumisi ja he seurasivat Dracoa keittiöön, Nathanin tullessa perässä.  
  
Kun heillä oli juomat käsissään, joku olohuoneen puolella huuteli Dracoa ja tämä poistui pahoitellen. Nathan jäi Harryn ja Ronin seuraan keittiön ovenpieleen seisomaan. Hetken he katselivat olohuoneeseen ahtautuneita vieraita ja Harry yritti löytää porukasta tuttuja, joiden luokse olisi voinut paeta Nathania.  
  
”Te olitte siis Dracon kanssa samaan aikaan koulussa”, Nathan avasi keskustelun.  
”Niin olimme”, Ron vastasi hiukan varuillaan. ”Onko hän kertonut siitä jotain?”  
”Oi, vaikka kuinka paljon”, Nathan nauroi ja Harrya ärsytti nähdä, kuinka tämän silmät syttyivät tuikkimaan kuin tähdet.  
”Niinkö?” Ron mumisi ja Harry näki kuinka tämän mieliala laski.  
”Hän ei muusta puhukaan kuin Rohkelikoista ja erityisesti sinusta Harry”, Nathan osoitti Harrya sormellaan, ja Harry näki tämän nimettömässä välkähtävän sormuksen.  
”Todellako”, Harry yritti pitää äänensä neutraalina, ei hän ollut tullut tänne riitelemään.  
”Olen kuullut kaikki seikkailut joihin jouduitte koulussa, ette voi uskoa kuinka kateellinen Draco oli teille”, Nathan iski silmää heille.  
”Kateellinen?” Ronin mieliala näytti nousevan heti.  
”Kyllä”, Nathan nauroi taas. ”Mutta toki hän on myös kertonut mitä te olette tehneet sodassa, se oli todella rohkeaa.”  
  
Nyt Nathan oli vakavoitunut ja katseli heitä hiljaa. Harry tunsi vaivautuvansa katseen alla. Onneksi Draco tuli takaisin heidän luokseen, ja vaikka se tarkoittikin sitä, että Nathan kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille, Harry oli kiitollinen keskeytyksestä.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Draco kysyi heiltä ennen kuin Nathan painoi hellän suudelman tämän huulille.  
”Joo, kaikki hyvin”, Ron mumisi ja käänsi päänsä pois.  
  
Sydän takoi lujaa Harryn rinnassa ja hän luuli tukehtuvansa. Oli ollut aivan eri asia nähdä sormus Dracon sormessa ja kuulla tämän kertovan kumppanistaan, kun nähdä heidät tällä tavalla yhdessä, rakastuneina ja toisiinsa kietoutuneina.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry laski juomansa keittiön pöydänkulmalle, ”missä päin teillä on vessa?”  
”Tuolla”, Nathan osoitti selkänsä taakse, takaisin eteisen suuntaan, käsi leväten edelleen Dracon olkapäällä.  
”Kiitos”, Harry mumisi ja työntyi heidän ohitseen kohden osoitettua suuntaa.  
  
Vessassa Harry valeli kasvojaan kylmällä vedellä ja yritti tasata hengitystään. Hän selviäisi tästä, nämä olivat vain yhdet juhlat ja jonkun ajan päästä Harry voisi vedota vaikka päänsärkyyn ja lähteä. Kaikki uskoisivat häntä taannoin tapahtuneen päävamman vuoksi.  
  
Oli kuitenkin omituista olla jatkuvasti näin lähellä omaa sielunkumppaniaan, ilman että tämä tiesi asiasta mitään. Harry tunnisti kyllä sen tunteen, että hän nautti Dracon läsnäolosta ja välillä tietoisesti hakeutuikin töissä tämän seuraan. Mutta jostain syystä Harry ei saanut niitä sanoja ulos suustaan, jotka hänen olisi pitänyt Dracolle sanoa.  
  
Nyt nähdessään Dracon ja Nathanin yhdessä, Harry tiesi, ettei hän voisi ikinä, koskaan kertoa totuutta Dracolle. Sillä katse, jonka Draco oli luonut Nathaniin juuri ennen kuin tämä oli suudellut Dracoa, oli kertonut Harrylle kaiken. Vaikka Dracon ranteessa oli edelleen Harryn sielunkumppanuuden merkki, tämän sydän kuului Nathanille ja Harryn oma sydän tuntui kutistuvan.  
  
  
Palattuaan takaisin juhliin, Harry oli tietoisesti vältellyt sekä Dracoa että Nathania, joka oli jostain syystä jäänyt juttelemaan Ronin kanssa. Draco näytti onnelliselta nojatessaan poikaystäväänsä, kunnes joku kutsui häntä taas ja Draco lähti suorittamaan isännän velvollisuuksiaan.  
  
Eräästä nurkasta Harry löysi onnekseen työkavereitaan ja jäi juttelemaan heidän kanssaan. Hän oli yllättynyt, että Jones oli tullut paikalle, mutta arveli syynä olevan puhtaan kiinnostuksen. Lisäksi Draco oli kutsunut heidän osastoltaan pari naisauroria, jotka olivat olleet tiimissä vasta loppukesästä alkaen sekä muutaman Harryn läheisen työkaverin, joiden kanssa hän oli työskennellyt vuosia.  
  
”Täällähän sinä olet Harry”, Nathanin ääni kuului yllättäen Harryn selän takaa. ”Draco etsi sinua äsken, hän oli kai huolissaan, ettet juo liikaa. Ihan mahdoton kanaemo tuo minun Draconi.”  
”Nathan, eikö niin?” Jones puuttui puheeseen ja katseli uteliaana Dracon kihlattua.  
”Kyllä”, Nathan nyökkäsi hymyillen ystävällisesti, ”mutta olen pahoillani, etten muista sinun nimeäsi. Olen tavannut tänään niin paljon uusia ihmisiä ja vaikka olen kehitellyt toimivia muistisääntöjä tämmöisiä tilanteita varten niin en silti muista, mutta anteeksi, nyt minä höpötän.”  
”Tehän olette kihloissa ja aiotte naimisiin?” Jones kysyi edelleen peitellen huonosti kiinnostustaan toisten ihmisten asioihin.  
”Näin on”, Nathan siveli sormessaan olevaa sormusta.  
”Oletteko se sielunkumppaneita?” toinen naisauroreista kysyi äänessään haaveileva sävy.  
”Emme valitettavasti”, Nathanin ilme valahti hieman.  
”Voi, ei sillä ole väliä”, Jones huitaisi kättään nopeasti ja mulkaisi naista. ”Ei se estä hyvää ja toimivaa suhdetta.”  
”Niin kai”, Nathanin ääni oli hieman mietteliäs. ”Oletteko te löytäneet omat sielunkumppaninne? Harry?”  
  
Hätkähtäen Harry kääntyi katsomaan Nathania ja rykäisi.  
  
”Ei, en ole löytänyt omaani. Luulen, että hän kuoli sodassa, menetimme silloin niin monta”, Harry sanoi saman, minkä hän lähes aina vastasi, kun joku kysyi hänen sielunkumppanistaan.  
”Jännä, Draco sanoo aivan samaa”, Nathan sanoi hitaasti.  
”Minä menetin omani sodassa”, eräs Harryn kollega, joka oli pysytellyt siihen asti hiljaa, sanoi ja kaikki vaikenivat.  
  
Hetki oli vaivaannuttava, mutta onneksi Draco ilmestyi pelastamaan tilanteen.  
  
”Täällähän sinä olet Harry”, Draco kosketti Harryn kättä ja Harry tunsi miellyttävän tunteen leviävän kehoonsa. ”Tiedän, että olemme vapaalla tänään, mutta vilkaisisin mielelläni takaraivoasi. Ellei siitä ole liikaa vaivaa.”  
”Ei suinkaan”, Harry sanoi kiitollisena siitä, että saattoi poistua keskustelusta hyvällä tekosyyllä.  
”Mennään tänne, niin saamme olla rauhassa”, Draco osoitti ovea, joka johti makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
Huone oli sisustettu vaalein sävyin ja Harry värähti tahtomattaan nähdessään sitä hallitsevan leveän parivuoteen. Tuossa Draco siis nukkui Nathanin kanssa ja siinä he myös… Harry puristia silmänsä kiinni ja kielsi itseään ajattelemasta ajatusta yhtään pidemmälle.  
  
”Koskeeko?” Draco kysyi huolissaan.  
”Vähän vihlaisi”, Harry valehteli.  
”Istu tähän niin minä vilkaisen sitä”, Draco painoi Harryn sängyn laidalle istumaan ja Harry teki kaikkensa, ettei ajattelisi sänkyä ja siinä tehtäviä asioita. ”Katsotaanpa sitten.”  
  
Dracon sormet hivelivät hellästi Harryn päänahkaa, eikä hän voinut olla rentoutumatta kosketuksen alla. Tuntui hyvältä, vaikka Dracon pelkät sormenpäät painelivat Harryn kalloa, siirtelivät hiuksia pois tieltä ja kokeilivat arpia. Välillä Draco kyseli jotain, ja Harry vastasi lyhyesti, pääasiassa vain nauttien kosketuksesta.  
  
Aika tuntui pysähtyvän ja Harry nojautui kuin huomaamatta lähemmäs Dracoa. Tämä hymisi hiljaa itsekseen mutta ei lopettanut sormiensa liikettä. Harry ei enää tiennyt suorittiko Draco tutkimusta vai ei, eikä halunnut keskeyttää hetkeä kysyäkseen asiasta.  
  
Äkkiä ovi avautui ja he molemmat säpsähtivät.  
  
”Täällähän sinä olet”, Ron sanoi ja hymyili heille. ”Kivat bileet Malfoy.”  
”Kiitos”, Draco oli vetänyt sormensa Harryn hiuksista. ”Kaikki näyttää hyvältä, haava on parantunut odotetusti.”  
”Hienoa”, Harry mumisi ja nousi sängyltä.  
  
  
Loppuillan Harry vältti katsomasta Dracoa suoraan silmiin ja hän pakeni juhlista heti ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen.


	8. Työnarkomaani

Ennen joulua IskuVelhojen työtahti kiihtyi, kuten kävi aina joka vuosi. Eliittiryhmää tarvittiin milloin missäkin päin maata, ja Harry painoi pitkiä päivystysvuoroja päivä toisensa jälkeen. Se oli myös hyvä, sillä se antoi hänelle muuta ajattelemista kuin Dracon ja Nathanin suhteen. Käynti heidän luonaan oli näyttänyt Harrylle, kuinka onnellisia he olivat yhdessä ja muistutti, että Harryn pitäisi antaa heille tilaa.  
  
  
”Onko sinulla joulusuunnitelmia?” Draco kysyi erään keikan jälkeen tehdessään Harrylle jälleen yhtä tavaksi muodostunutta rutiinitarkastusta.  
  
He olivat joutuneet pelastamaan joukon jästejä villiintyneiltä joulukuusilta, joita vahinkotaikojen pelastuspartio ei saanut osastolla riehuvan tonttukuumeen vuoksi hallintaan. Harry oli joutunut erään vauhkoontuneen kuusen kynsiin, ja nyt Draco nyppi hänen päästään pieniä neulasia, jotka yrittivät kaivautua Harryn hiusten sekaan.  
  
”Olen töissä”, Harry vastasi ja värähti kun yksi neulasista meinasi tunkeutua hänen korvaansa. ”Entä sinä?”  
”Lähdemme Nathanin perheen luo Ranskaan”, Draco sanoi, mutta hänen äänensävynsä kuulosti siltä, että hän olisi jäänyt mieluummin Englantiin.  
”Kuulostaa mukavalta”, Harry yritti piristää, mutta Draco tuhahti.  
”Olisikin, mutta hänen äitinsä on niin innoissaan häistä, etten edes minä jaksa sitä hössötystä.”  
”Etkö sinä kuitenkin halua mennä naimisiin?” Harry kysyi varovaisesti.  
”Tietenkin haluan”, Draco sanoi nopeasti mutta huokaisi. ”Tai en minä tiedä.”  
  
Harry odotti hiljaa, sillä hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Tässä hänellä olisi taas kerran sopiva tilaisuus kertoa Dracolle sielunkumppanimerkistä, mutta jostain syystä sanat eivät tulleet ulos hänen suustaan.  
  
”Tai siis”, Draco jatkoi hetken päästä, ”haluan minä naimisiin mutta olin aina ajatellut, että menisin naimisiin sielunkumppanini kanssa. En ole kuitenkaan löytänyt häntä, joten…”  
  
Lause jäi roikkumaan ja Harry koki velvollisuudekseen sanoa jotain, vaikka pelkäsikin mitä hänen suustaan tulisi ulos.  
  
”Oletko sinä sitten etsinyt häntä?”  
”Tietenkin”, Draco hymähti, ”miksi muuten luulet, että palasin tänne?”  
”Todellako?” Harryn oli pakko kääntyä katsomaan Dracoa, tieto oli yllättävä.  
”Toki Nathankin halusi oikeasti tutustua Englantiin, mutta ajatus oli alun perin minun”, Draco tunnusti. ”Sain istutettua ajatuksen hänen päähänsä, vaikka todellisuudessa tulin katsomaan löytäisinkö sielunkumppanini. Ehkä olen romantikko, mutta olen aina uskonut sielunkumppanuuteen.”  
”Mutta et ole löytänyt häntä”, Harry sanoi typertyneenä juuri saamistaan tiedoista.  
”En”, Draco huokaisi. ”Olen aina ajatellut, että hän opiskeli Tylypahkassa ja olisi nykyisin töissä ministeriössä. Siksi hain tänne töihin.”  
  
Nyt, Harry ajatteli. Tässä oli hänen tilaisuutensa. Hänen ei tarvitsisi muuta kuin riisua nahkanauha kädestään ja näyttää, mitä sen alla oli ja kaikki muuttuisi.  
  
”Nathan ei tiedä tästä tietenkään mitään”, Draco sanoi nopeasti keskeyttäen Harryn ajatukset, ”ja toivon, ettet sanoisi hänelle mitään. Olen yrittänyt uskotella itsellenikin, ettei se ole todellinen syy miksi palasin, mutta joskus se on vain niin vaikeaa. Enkä tahdo pahoittaa Nathanin mieltä.”  
”Tietenkään en sano mitään”, Harry vakuutti ja räpläsi vasemman ranteen nahkaremmiä, solmut tuntuivat löystyvän kuin itsestään ja hetkessä kaistale oli valahtanut pois.  
”Noin, eiköhän tässä ollut kaikki”, Draco sanoi äkkiä tyytyväisenä ja astui muutaman askeleen taakse tarkastelemaan Harryn päätä.  
”Kuule…”, Harry aloitti mutta samassa toimenpidehuoneen ovi tönäistiin rajusti auki.  
”Malfoy!” tulija oli Robards ja tämän kasvot olivat tuhkanharmaat. ”Hill halkiintui!”  
  
Siinä samassa Draco oli kääntynyt kannoillaan ja oli poissa. Hämmentyneenä Harry katseli tyhjää huonetta. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa vasempaan ranteeseensa ja näki merkin, saman jota oli katsellut joka päivä Dracon ranteessa.  
  
Ehkä kyse oli kohtalosta? Ehkä Harryn ei koskaan kuuluisi kertoa Dracolle totuutta, ja ehkä Dracon pitäisi mennä naimisiin Nathanin kanssa ja Harryn olisi määrä elää yksin loppuelämänsä.  
  
  
Jouluaattona Harry istui Pyhän Mungon taikatautien taikavahinkojen osastolla täysin tuntemattoman parantajan paikattavana. Tämä kyseli turhia taustakysymyksiä, joihin Harry vastasi vältellen ja hän lähti sairaalasta heti kun parantajan silmä välitti, vaikka tämä ei ollutkaan saanut työtään loppuun.  
  
Lopputyövuoronsa Harry vietti työpöytänsä ääressä ja yritti löytää parannuskeinoa paisevammaan, jonka äkkiä puhjennut taikakasvi oli aiheuttanut. Hän oli ollut työkeikalla iäkkään noidan luona, joka oli sekoittanut joulun ja helluntain ja tehnyt taikojaan, missä vaiheessa kasvi oli räjähtänyt. Viimein Harry luovutti ja hormitti Nevillelle kysyäkseen ohjeita. Saatuaan tietää oikean liemen, hän penkoi Dracon liemivarastot läpi ennen kuin löysi etsimänsä.  
  
Nautittuaan lääkkeen, Harry suuntasi kotiinsa, missä häntä odotti vain vanha kotitonttu. Joulufiilistä Harrylla ei ollut monestakaan syystä.  
  
  
Uuden vuoden jälkeen Draco palasi takaisin töihin. Ensimmäiseksi tämä otti Harryn puhutteluun.  
  
”Luuletko sinä, etten minä tiennyt, että juuri sinä kävit penkomassa huonettani”, Draco sanoi vihaisena.  
”Anteeksi, etsin vain rohtoa paiseeseen, jonka jokin ihmeellinen kasvi aiheutti”, Harry yritti puolustella.  
”Paiseeseen?” Draco kysyi epäluuloisena ja Harry ojensi kuuliaisesti oikeaa kättään, jossa näkyi edelleen jäämiä onnettomuudesta.  
  
Nopealla liikkeellä Draco nappasi kädestä kiinni, käänteli sitä puolelta toiselle ja mumisi muutaman diagnoosiloitsun.  
  
”Se on jo ihan kunnossa”, Harry yritti vetää kätensä pois, mutta Dracon ote kiristyi.  
”Viikko sairaslomaa aurori Potter”, Draco mutisi yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa lomasta.  
”Viikko!” Harry parahti kauhistuneena. ”Sehän on kohtuutonta!”  
”Kaiksi, ellet lakkaa kiemurtelemasta niin etten saan hoidettua sinua kuntoon”, Draco ärähti ja Harry alistui kohtaloonsa.  
  
Aikansa heiluteltuaan taikasauvaansa, Draco oli onnistunut poistamaan suurimman osan käteen jääneestä arpikudoksesta.  
  
”Loppu lähtee parin päivän sisällä, kunhan nautit tätä kaksi lusikallista päivässä”, Draco ojensi punaisen liemipullon Harrylle.  
”Kiitos”, Harry mumisi ja mietti uskaltaisiko kysyä, oliko Draco ollut tosissaan sen sairasloman kanssa, mutta sen sijaan hän kysyi: ”miten Ranskassa sujui?”  
”Hyvin”, Draco vastasi lyhyesti ja kääntyi kirjoittamaan jotain muistikirjaansa.  
”Mukava kuulla”, Harry sanoi ja empi hetken ennen kuin lähti huoneesta.  
  
Iltapäivällä hänen pöydälleen oli ilmestynyt määräys pitää kolme päivää ylityövapaita. Allekirjoittajana oli yliaurori Robards, mutta Harry arveli tietävänsä, kenen suosituksesta ylimääräinen loma oli todellisuudessa määrätty.  
  
  
”Sehän on vain hyvä”, Ron sanoi illalla kun Harry oli poikennut heidän luokseen Saukkonummen laidalla sijaitsevaan mökkiin. ”Sait palkallisen loman pyytämättä, olisit tyytyväinen.”  
”Mutta mitä ihmettä minä teen?” Harry tiesi kuulostavansa marisevalta pikkulapselta, mutta hän ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä tekisi vapaa-ajallaan.  
”Entä jos lähtisit käymään jossain?” Hermione ehdotti tullessaan olohuoneeseen kantaen valtavaa tarjotinta täynnä naposteltavaa.  
”Niin kuin missä?” Harry kysyi turhautuneena.  
”Islannissa on mielenkiintoista tähän aikaan vuodesta”, Hermione sanoi.  
”Tai voisit käydä moikkaamassa Charlieta Romaniassa”, Ron mutisi suu täynnä popcornia.  
”Äh, en tiedä”, Harry nojautui syvemmälle tuoliin ja repi kermakaljapullon etikettiä.  
”Etkö haluaisi tavata jotain uutta ihmistä?” Hermione ehdotti varovasti.  
”Miksi haluaisin?” Harry sanoi pahantuulisena, hän ymmärsi kyllä, ettei hänellä _ollut_ elämää työn ulkopuolella, mutta tällä tavalla sormella osoittaminen tuntui kurjalta.  
  
”En tiedä”, Hermione aloitti varovaisesti, ”minusta vain näyttää, että olet ollut viime aikoina surullinen ja alakuloinen. Teet koko ajan töitä ja Ron kertoi, että olet haalinut kaikki ylimääräiset päivystysvuorot.”  
  
Turhautuneena Harry kohautti vain olkiaan.  
  
”Sinä olet vasta kahdenkymmenenviiden”, Hermione jatkoi, ”sinulla on koko elämä vielä edessäsi ja voi olla täysin mahdollista, että voit löytää sielu – ”  
”Älä!” Harry keskeytti Hermionen sellaisella äänellä, että säikähti sitä itsekin. ”Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus ja ymmärrän, mitä ajat takaa, mutta en usko löytäväni sielunkumppaniani ainakaan Islannista.”  
”Hyvä on”, Hermione sanoi varovaisesti.  
  
”Pitäisikö sinun puhua tästä Malfoylle?” Ron sanoi yllättäen.  
”Mitä?” Harry oli pärskäyttää suussaan olevat kermakaljat ympäri olohuonetta. ”Miksi minä _hänelle_ puhuisin?”  
  
Sydän hakkasi Harryn rinnassa lujaa. Oliko Ron nähnyt hänen merkkinsä? Oliko tämä oivaltanut, kuka Harryn sielunkumppani oikeasti oli?  
  
”No, ajattelin vain kun hän on meidän lähin parantajamme”, Ron kohautti olkiaan, ”niin ehkä hän osaisi neuvoa tämmöisissä asioissa.”  
”Millaisissa asioissa”, Harry katsoi ystäväänsä hölmistyneenä.  
”Masennuksessa ja työnarkomaniassa”, Ron totesi.  
”En minä ole masentunut”, Harry yritti, mutta vaikeni.  
  
Ehkä Ron oli oikeassa, ehkä hän todella oli masentunut. Mutta toisaalta, ketäpä ei olisi masentanut nähdä oma sielunkumppaninsa toisen miehen kainalossa onnellisena ja rakastuneena? Ehkä Harrylle tekisi sittenkin hyvää ottaa pieni irtiotto tutuista kuvioista.  
  
”Mitenhän nopeasti saisit järjestettyä minulle porttiavaimen Reykjavikiin Hermione?” Harry kysyi alistuneena, mutta vastasi kuitenkin ystäviensä leveisiin hymyihin.


	9. Loman jälkeen

Palatessaan minilomaltaan takaisin töihin, Harry ei tiennyt oliko hän sen levänneempi kuin ennen lomalle lähtöään. Islanti oli ollut kaunis, aivan kuten Hermione oli luvannut ja Harry oli nauttinut niin kuumista lähteistä kuin hevosvaelluksestakin kivikkoisessa maastossa. Olipa hän löytänyt sieltä kahden yön lomaromanssinkin vaelluksia vetävästä velhosta, jonka nimi oli ollut Arnar. He olivat kumpikin tienneet pelin säännöt ja Harry oli myös ymmärtänyt, ettei hän ollut ainoa siellä lomaileva velho, joka oli lämmittänyt Arnarin vuodetta. Heidän erotessaan islantilainen oli painanut huulensa Harryn otsalle ja kehottanut tätä kertomaan totuuden sielunkumppanilleen.  
  
 _”Hänellä on oikeus tietää.”_  
  
Se, kuinka Arnar oli tiennyt asiasta, oli Harrylle mysteeri, mutta islantilaiset olivat muutoinkin varsin outoa porukkaa. Harry päätti sivuuttaa asian ja unohtaa miehen sanat. Sitä paitsi hän oli luvannut itselleen, ettei sotkisi Dracon elämää. Tämä oli varattu ja menossa naimisiin, piste.  
  
  
”Kuinka loma sujui?” Draco kysyi, kun Harry astui IskuVelhojen osastolle.  
”Hyvin, kiitos kysymästä”, Harry vastasi ja pohti, miksi Draco norkoili ilmoitustaulun luona, aivan kun tämä olisi odottanut jotain.  
”Hienoa, tulehan niin vilkaisen kättäsi. Tahdon varmistaa, ettei paise ole jättänyt pysyviä vaurioita kudokseen”, Draco pyörähti kannoillaan ja asteli kohden toimenpidehuonetta Harryn seuratessa perässä.  
  
Jostain syystä Harrylle tuli lämmin olo, kun hän ajatteli, että Draco oli ollut odottamassa juuri häntä. Toki se kuului tämän työhön, mutta Harry tahtoi elää haaveessaan edes pienen hetken.  
  
”Istu tuohon”, Draco osoitti jo tutuksi tullutta tutkimuspöytää ja Harry kampesi sille käärien hihaansa.  
”Mitä tänne kuuluu?” Harry kysyi Dracon ryhtyessä tarkastelemaan Harryn silmiin terveeltä näyttävää kättä.  
”Hyvää”, Draco mumisi ja paineli ihoa. ”Tuntuuko tämä poikkeavalta?”  
”Ei”, Harry sanoi ja viimein Draco nosti katseensa ja hymyili Harrylle.  
  
Äkkiä tämän hymy kuitenkin hyytyi ja katse siirtyi Harryn silmistä jonnekin hänen oikean korvansa tienoille. Sitten Draco oli jaloillaan, tarttui Harryn päästä ja kallisti sitä nähdäkseen paremmin. Kun Draco ymmärsi, mitä katseli, tämä päästi Harryn päästä yhtä nopeasti irti kuin oli siihen tarttunutkin ja punastui syvästi.  
  
”Vai että sellainen loma”, Draco mumisi ja käänsi selkänsä.  
  
Nopeasti Harry nousi ja asteli peilin luo. Taivuttaen hieman päätään hän näki sen, mitä Draco oli äsken tutkinut. Arnarin jättämä lemmenpurema.  
  
”Tämä ei ole sitä miltä näyttää”, Harry sanoi nopeasti ja etsi taikasauvaansa poistaakseen jäljen, kuinka hän olikin ollut niin typerä eikä ollut tarkastanut itseään tämmöisen varalta.  
”Ei sinun tarvitse selittää”, Draco sanoi edelleen selin Harryyn. ”Sinun rakkauselämäsi ei kuulu minulle, ellet sitten ole hankkinut itsellesi jotain ikävää tautia.”  
”En ole”, Harry sanoi kiireesti ja sohi taikasauvallaan kohti korvaansa ja juuri sillä hetkellä Draco kääntyi taas katsomaan häntä.  
”Mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?” kolmella harppauksella Draco oli jälleen hänen vierellään ja väänsi sauvakättä pois niin ettei sauva osoittaisi enää Harryn päähän.  
”Ajattelin poistaa tuon”, Harry sanoi heilauttaen päätään. ”Tuon merkin siis, en päätäni.”  
  
Tahaton hymähdys purkautui Dracon huulilta.  
  
”Anna minä.”  
  
Nopealla loitsulla Draco oli poistanut viimeisinkin muiston Harryn Islannin matkasta ja hän oli siitä kiitollinen.  
  
”Voisinko tarjota tästä hyvästä lounaan?” Harry kysyi hetken mielijohteesta.  
”Miksi? Tämähän on työtäni”, Draco sanoi muttei suoralta kädeltä kieltäytynyt tarjouksesta.  
”Ai fritsujen poistaminen auroreiden kauloilta”, Harry naurahti.  
”Et kuule tiedä, mitä kaikkea olen joutunut tekemään täällä ollessani”, Draco huokaisi dramaattisesti mutta virnisti. ”Lounas kuulostaa kyllä hyvältä, ja haluaisin kuulla reissustasi. En ehkä aivan kaikkea, mutta jotain”, Draco sanoi kiireesti, kun Harry kohotti toista kulmaansa.  
  
  
Mikään ei ollut muuttunut, Harry oivalsi istuessaan työpöytänsä ääreen. Hän ei ollut päässyt sielunkumppaniaan pakoon lyhyellä lomallaan, eikä tulisi todennäköisesti pääsemäänkään niin pitkään kun he työskentelisivät samassa työpaikassa.  
  
Niinpä Harry käytti aamupäivän työajastaan suuren osan pohtimalla, olisiko hän valmis luopumaan IskuVelhoista ja siirtymään joko muihin tehtäviin tai jättämään ministeriön kokonaan? Rahan vuoksi hänen ei tarvitsisi tehdä töitä, mutta yksinäisyys ja pitkät päivät kauhistuttivat häntä pelkkänä ajatuksena.  
  
Tosin olihan muitakin työpaikkoja kuin taikaministeriö. Harry voisi perustaa vaikka oman huispaustarvikkeita ja luutia myyvän kaupan tai mennä auttamaan Georgea Welhowitseihin. Hän voisi työskennellä Vuotavassa noidankattilassa ja tehdä vapaaehtoistyötä Mungossa. Mutta silti, kaikki vaihtoehdot tuntuivat huonoilta, kunnes Harry ymmärsi, ettei hän ollut valmis päästämään irti Dracosta. Hän ei voisi jättää sielunkumppaniaan, vaikka tämä ei tiennytkään hänestä mitään. Joten niinpä hän olisi täällä jumissa niin pitkään kunnes Draco menisi naimisiin Nathanin kanssa, ja Harryn olisi viimein päästettävä tästä irti.  
  
  
He suuntasivat lounaalle erääseen läheiseen jästipaikkaan. Harry piti siellä tarjottavasta tikka masalasta ja Dracolle paikka oli täysin uusi.  
  
”Kerro lomastasi, pääsitkö rentoutumaan?” Draco kysyi kun he olivat istuneet pöytään.  
”Tavallaan”, Harry sanoi ja pyöritteli mielessään kuinka paljon haluaisi kertoa matkastaan, ehkä lähteet ja hevoset olivat turvallisia kun taas Arnarin hän jättäisi pois. Ei tuntunut mukavalta puhua toisesta miehestä omalle sielunkumppanilleen.  
”Eli olin siis oikeassa”, Dracon tyytyväinen hymy sai Harrynkin hymyilemään.  
”No joo, pakko myöntää, että pieni irtiotto oli paikallaan”, Harry naurahti.  
”Muista, en halua kuulla likaisia yksityiskohtia seksielämästäsi”, Draco kohotti heti kätensä.  
”En olisi kertonutkaan niitä sinulle”, Harry sanoi hiljaa ja Draco vakavoitui yllättäen.  
  
”En tahdo loukata”, Draco aloitti mutta vaikeni hetkeksi ennen kuin taas jatkoi: ”mutta jostain syystä minusta tuntuu todella pahalta ajatella sinua jonkun toisen kanssa. Tiedän, että tämä on typerää ja kuulostaa itsekkäältä, mutta tulen todella vihaiseksi jos ajattelen, että olet jonkun toisen kanssa. Ja typerintä tässä on se, että minä itsehän olen varattu ja rakastan miestäni, ehkä siten voisi millään muotoa edes vaatia sinulta mitään. En vain ymmärrä näitä tunteitani.”  
  
Puristava tunne Harryn rinnassa kasvoi sitä mukaa kun Draco puhui. Tämä rakasti Nathania, se oli ainoa mikä jäi soimaan Harryn korviin. Tämä ei tiennyt hyvää. Hänen olisi ehkä tehtävä päätöksiä jo huomattavasti aikaisemmin kuin oli ajatellut. Ellei hän sitten vain kertoisi Dracolle.  
  
”Olen miettinyt pääni puhki tätä”, Draco jatkoi. ”Olen käynyt kaikki mahdolliset vaihtoehdot läpi.”  
”Oletko keksinyt mitään?” Harry kysyi käheällä äänellä, sillä jos Draco olisi itse arvannut niin kaikki olisi paljon helpompaa.  
”Nathan arveli, että se johtuu siitä, että työskentelemme yhdessä”, Harryn mieliala laski, ”ja kun ottaa huomioon meidän historiamme, niin se on kyllä loogista.”  
  
Dracolle ei siis ollut missään vaiheessa tullut mieleen, että he olisivat sielunkumppaneita. Harrylla ei olisi mitään toivoa.  
  
”En tiedä onko tämä täysin yksipuolista vai oletko sinä…”  
  
Lause keskeytyi äkkiä, kun Ronin terrierisuojelius tuli ravintolan ikkunan läpi ja haukahti viestinsä.  
  
 _Kiireellinen viesti ministeriltä! Välitön läsnäolo vaaditaan._  
  
Ennen kuin hän ehti edes ajatella, Harrylla oli taikasauva kädessään ja hän sinkosi nopean unohdusloitsun ravintolan henkilökuntaan ja pariin muuhun asiakkaaseen. Juuri ennen kaikkoontumistaan hän näki Dracon järkyttyneen ja säikähtäneen katseen.  
  



	10. Yllättäviä käänteitä

Harrylle määrätty tehtävä tuli täydellisenä yllätyksenä, vaikka ei ollutkaan niin akuutti kuin Ron oli alun perin antanut ymmärtää. Se sitoi Harryn kuitenkin yllättäen usean viikon ajaksi muihin kuin omiin töihinsä.  
  
Hän joutui komennukselle Taikaministeri Kahlesalvan henkilökohtaiseksi turvavelhoksi, kun tämä matkusti ensin Venäjälle selvittämään erästä vampyyreihin ja ihmissusiin liittyvää tilannetta, jonka jälkeen ministeri matkusti Amerikkaan jatkamaan neuvotteluita saman asian tiimoilta. Vampyyrit nimittäin kävivät metsästämässä Alaskassa, mikä ei miellyttänyt amerikkalaisia ja ihmissudet olisivat tahtoneet laajentaa omaa reviiriään samalla tavalla. Mukana oli myös brittiläisiä vampyyreja, jotka olivat perustaneet kommuunin Lorinon lähelle, ja näin ollen Kahlesalvan diplomaattisuutta tarvittiin.  
  
Niinpä Harry eli ministerin kanssa matkalaukkuelämää lähes neljän viikon ajan.  
  
Se, että Kahlesalpa oli tahtonut juuri Harryn mukaan, oli monella tapaa ymmärrettävää. He tunsivat toisensa hyvin ja luottivat toisiinsa, heidän yhteistyönsä sujui moitteettomasti. Lisäksi Harry tiesi, että Kahlesalpa käytti Harryn nimeä hyväkseen neuvotteluissa. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut Harrya, sillä ministeri teki sen avoimesti ja kunnioittaen kuitenkin Harryn yksityisyyttä. Lisäksi Kahlesalpa arvosti Harryn mielipiteitä ja kuunteli hänen kommenttejaan asiasta.  
  
Irtiotto oli toisaalta tervetullut, välimatka teki hyvää ja Harry huomasi pystyvänsä ajattelemaan selkeämmin, kun Draco ei ollut jatkuvasti läsnä. Toisaalta Harrya harmitti se, kuinka hän oli joutunut lähtemään komennukselle niin lyhyellä varoitusajalla ettei ollut ehtinyt saattaa loppuun keskusteluaan Dracon kanssa. Vaikka mitä hän olisi siinä tilanteessa voinut sanoa?  
  
Välillä Harry oli leikitellyt ajatuksella, että sanoisi Dracolle ettei tämä menisi naimisiin Nathanin kanssa vaan valitsisi Harryn. Mutta sitten Harry muisti, kuinka Draco oli sanonut rakastavansa Nathania.  
  
Ehkä Draco olisi unohtanut heidän keskustelunsa ja kaikki olisi palautunut ennalleen Harryn poissa ollessa. Ehkä Dracon hääsuunnitelmat etenivät ja tämä oli unohtanut omituiset tunteensa Harrya kohtaan. He eivät olleet kirjoitelleet toisilleen Harryn komennuksen aikana, sillä miksi olisivat. Heillä oli puhtaasti ammatillinen suhde, eikä Harry joutunut turvavelhon työssään kohtaamaan sellaisia lääketieteellisiä tilanteita jotka olisivat vaatineet parantajan konsultaatiota.  
  
Kun Harry sitten viimein palasi IskuVelhojen osastolle, hän ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä hänellä olisi vastassaan.  
  
  
”Huomenta!” Ronin pirteä ääni tervehti ensimmäisenä kun Harry astui osaston ovesta sisään. ”Tulithan sinä viimein, me jo ajateltiin että Kahlesalpa on ominut sinut kokonaan.”  
”Ei sentään, pidin vain muutaman päivän vapaata”, Harry naurahti.  
  
Tuntui hyvältä olla takaisin omalla maaperällään. Mutta sitten Draco avasi työhuoneensa oven ja Harryn sydän jätti muutaman lyönnin välistä. Hän ei ollut muistanut, kuinka hyvännäköinen Draco oli, kuinka kauniisti tämän hiukset taipuivat niskassa ja miten tämän silmät suorastaan säihkyivät kun tämä katsoi Harrya. Hän oli todella pulassa sielunkumppaninsa kanssa, sillä ainoa mitä Harry olisi tahtonut tehdä oli ja mennä suudella tuota maailmankaikkeuden kauneinta olentoa.  
  
”Mukavaa nähdä sinuakin”, Draco hymyili.  
”Kuin myös”, Harry yritti ryhdistäytyä.  
”Kaikki kunnossa?” Draco kysyi ja hetken Harry luuli, että tämä osasi lukea hänen ajatuksiaan kunnes ymmärsi, että Draco kysyi asiaa puhtaasti ammatillisessa mielessä.  
”Totta kai”, Harry vakuutti. ”Kunto ehkä pääsi hieman laskemaan mutta enköhän saa kirittyä sen tässä entiselle tasolle nopeasti.”  
”Haluatko että teen sinulle perustarkastuksen?” Draco kysyi.  
  
Hetken Harry mietti, kuinka ihanaa olisi olla kahden Dracon kanssa, kuinka tämän katse ja taiat skannaisivat Harryn vartoa, kädet ehkä koskisivat häntä. Sitten hän huomasi, että hänellä alkoi seisoa ja hän istui kiireesti työpöytänsä taakse.  
  
”Ei kiitos, kaikki on kunnossa”, Harry sanoi ja pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn.  
”Jos sanot niin, mutta tiedät mistä löydät minut jos muutat mieltäsi”, Draco sanoi ystävällisesti ja hetken Harrysta näytti kun tämä olisi ollut vähällä iskeä hänelle silmää.  
  
”Kaikki kunnossa?” Ron kysyi otsa kurtussa kun Draco oli palannut takaisin huoneeseensa.  
”En tiedä”, Harry huokasi totuudenmukaisesti ja hieroi kasvoja käsillään.  
”Miten minusta tuntuu, että tämä on nyt jotain aivan muuta kun olet antanut meidän ymmärtää”, Ron sanoi hitaasti.  
”Ron, älä”, Harry pyysi hiljaa.  
”Mitä ikinä se onkin, niin sinun pitää tehdä sille jotain”, Ron sanoi napakasti ja suoristi selkänsä. ”Tässä on tiivistelmä viimeaikaisista tapahtumista, ehdit lukea ne lounaaseen mennessä.”  
”Kiitos”, Harry mumisi ja tarttui raporttipinoon.  
  
  
Raporttien lukeminen osoittautui hankalammaksi mitä Harry olisi voinut kuvitella. Hänen ajatuksensa harhautuivat tuon tuosta oven takana olevaan Dracoon ja siihen, mitä tämä teki tai ajatteli. Harrylla ei ollut ollut tämmöisiä ongelmia ollessaan Kingsleyn kanssa työmatkalla. Oli hän toki sielläkin ajatellut Dracoa aina silloin tällöin, mutta pääsääntöisesti hänen ajatuksensa eivät olleet aiheuttaneet tällaista reaktiota. Nyt Harrysta tuntui kuin hänen olisi nähtävä Draco koko ajan, ehkä kosketettava tätä ja varmistettava että tämä todella oli siinä.  
  
Lisäksi Harryn sielunkumppanimerkkiä kutitti koko ajan.  
  
Johtuiko tämä kaikki siitä, että he olivat liian lähellä toisiaan? Että kun Harry näki sielunkumppaninsa, hänen ruumiinsa reagoi täysin odottamattomalla tavalla. Tämä ei voisi jatkua näin.  
  
  
Illalla Harry makasi sängyssään ja mietti vaihtoehtojaan. Päivä oli osoittanut selkeästi, ettei Harry voisi työskennellä näin lähellä Dracoa. Hän ei pystynyt keskittymään työhönsä eikä hänen ajatuksissaan ollut tilaa millekään muulle kuin Dracolle. Vastaavaa ongelmaa ei ollut ilmennyt koko sinä aikana kun Harry oli ollut komennuksella Kingsleyn kanssa.  
  
Miksi hän oli sitten aikaisemmin pystynyt vastustamaan sielunkumppaninsa vetovoimaa?  
  
Harry tiesi, että Hermione osaisi vastata hänelle heti, mutta tämä oli asia, jota hän ei ollut valmis viemään ystäviensä pohdittavaksi. Ei ainakaan vielä ennen kuin hän ymmärtäisi itse, mistä kaikki johtui.  
  
  
Seuraava päivä oli edellistä huonompi. Harry istui tiiviisti pöytänsä takana ja puri hammastaan kun Draco pyörähteli milloin minkäkin syyn varjolla hänen luokseen. Ja tämä todellakin _pyörähteli_ , tai tanssahteli tai hyppelehti tai jotain muuta. Lisäksi Draco kosketteli häntä aivan koko ajan, laski kätensä Harryn olalle osoittaessaan jotain kohtaa raportista, jonka olisi pitänyt kiinnostaa Harrya tai sipaisi olemattoman pölyhiukkasen Harryn hihalta. Tuntui, kun Draco ei olisi voinut pitää näppejään erossa Harrysta ja se oli tehdä Harryn hulluksi, sillä jokainen kosketus tuntui polttavan.  
  
Lounaan jälkeen Harry sai tarpeekseen. Tilanne ei voisi jatkua enää näin. Niinpä Harry marssi Robardsin toimistoon. Hän ei voisi työskennellä näin lähellä Dracoa joka päivä, sillä hänen aivonsa eivät osanneet ajatella muuta kuin hänen sielunkumppaniaan.  
  
  
”Olisiko sinulla hetki aikaa?” Harry kysyi ovelta.  
”Toki, istu Harry”, Robards kehotti ja viittasi vierastuoliinsa.  
”Minä olen hieman ajatellut”, Harry aloitti, vaikka väite ei pitänytkään täysin paikkaansa, olihan hän kyllä ajatellut mutta vain Dracoa, ei työtään.  
”Niin”, Robards nojasi kyynärpäillään pöytään ja katseli Harrya kiinnostuneena.  
”Tuota”, Harry mietti kuinka muotoilla ajatukset sanoiksi. ”Haluaisin muutosta. Olen kyllä tyytyväinen täällä ja tykkään työstäni, mutta mietin että voisin ehkä tehdä jotain muutakin?”  
”Kuulostaa siltä, ettet oikein tiedä mitä haluat”, Robards sanoi mutta tämän äänessä ei ollut syytöstä.  
”Niin varmaan”, Harry myönsi. ”Tai siis tiedän, että haluaisin tehdä tätä työtä, mutta juuri nyt se tuntuu haastavalta.”  
  
Yliaurori katseli Harrya pöytänsä takaa ja mutristi suutaan miettivänä.  
  
”Johtuuko tämä parantaja Malfoysta?”  
”Ei”, Harry kielsi nopeasti. ”Ei missään nimessä. Vaikka meillä on oma historiamme, niin hän on todella pätevä työssään. Vika on yksin minussa.”  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, Robards hymyili nyt lempeästi. ”Tarkoitukseni oli kysyä, että onko Draco sinun sielunkumppanisi?”  
”Mitä?” Harry hämmästyi kysymystä niin että hänen leukansa loksahti auki. ”Miten… Kuinka… Minä…”  
  
”Harry”, Robards keskeytti Harryn änkytyksen. ”Tämä on puhdas arvaus, eikä sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään. Minulla on kuitenkin silmät päässäni ja olen tarkkaillut teitä kahta nyt jonkin aikaa. Siksi toivonkin, että kuuntelet minua hetken.  
  
Ihmeissään Harry istui ja katseli esimiestään, joka nojasi tuolissaan taaksepäin ja aloitti puhumaan.  
  
”Ennen kuin tapasin oman sielunkumppanini, nykyisen vaimoni, olin naimisissa erään toisen naisen kanssa. Rakastin ja kunnioitin häntä syvästi, ja meillä oli hyvä elämä yhdessä. Mutta kun tapasin sielunkumppanini, kaikki muuttui. Rakkauteni silloista vaimoani kohtaan ei kadonnut, mutta huomasin että ajatukseni olivat jatkuvasti tässä toisessa naisessa, sielunkumppanissani. En siis siinä vaiheessa vielä tiennyt, että meidät oli tarkoitettu toisillemme. Mutta yhtäkkiä hän täytti koko elämäni, oli koko ajan läsnä ajatuksissani, en pystynyt keskittymään mihinkään, tahdoin viettää kaiken aikani hänen seurassaan ja tehdä häneen vaikutuksen.”  
  
”Se oli hyvin hankalaa aikaa”, Robards piti pienen tauon kuin miettien sanojaan. ”Sielunkumppanini kärsi tilanteessa ehkä eniten, sillä hän tiesi meidän olevan toisillemme tarkoitettuja. Mutta hän salasi oman merkkinsä minulta ajatellen, ettei tahtonut sotkea elämääni, olinhan naimissa oleva mies. Mutta hän oli väärässä. Hän oli jo sotkenut sen pelkästään olemalla sielunkumppanini. Sillä se on vahvinta taikuutta mitä on olemassa. Emme voi vastustaa sitä, sillä jos yritämme, se tuhoaa meidät lopulta.”  
  
Hämmentyneenä Harry kuunteli esimiestään.  
  
”Olen huomannut käytöksessäsi muutoksen sen jälkeen kun Draco aloitti viime lokakuussa täällä”, Robards jatkoi. ”Ja olen huomannut muutoksen myös hänen käytöksessään. Hän kärsii vaikka ei tiedä miksi. Arvelen kuitenkin, että hän on pikkuhiljaa oivaltamassa asian, hän on fiksu ja lisäksi parantaja. Et voi vastustaa tätä ikuisesti Harry, sinun on kerrottava hänelle.”  
  
”Entä jos hän ei halua minua?” Harry kuuli oman äänensä epätoivon, mutta ei jaksanut välittää. ”Hän sanoi rakastavansa Nathania.”  
”Niin hän varmasti rakastaakin”, Robards sanoi ja Harryn vatsasta putosi pohja. ”Mutta hän ei voi elää ilman sinua. Hän on _sinun_ sielunkumppanisi, sinä olet ainoa joka voi tehdä hänet täysin onnelliseksi. Ja se toimii myös toiseen suuntaan. Sinä et voi olla kokonainen ilman häntä.”  
  
”Voin omasta kokemuksestani kertoa, ettei se ole helppoa”, Robards jatkoi pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. ”Mutta se on kaiken sen arvoista. Kerro hänelle Harry.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi hitaasti ja tunsi jostain syystä kyynelten polttelevan silmissään.  
  
Viimein hänen olisi tehtävä asialle jotain, itsensä ja Dracon vuoksi.


	11. Toimintaa

Keskusteltuaan Robardsin kanssa, Harry päätti marssia saman tien Dracon luo ja kertoa tälle kaiken. Mutta Draco ei ollut työhuoneessaan, ja Jones tiesi kertoa, että tämä oli saanut yllättävän kutsun Mungoon. Joku IskuVelhojen auroreista oli viety jostain syystä sinne, eikä tätä oltu tuotu suoraan Dracon luo.  
  
Ehkä niin oli parempikin, Harry ajatteli. Näin hän sai vielä hetken aikaa miettiä mitä hän sanoisi Dracolle, miten muotoilla asiansa, kuinka kertoa totuus, jonka hän oli salannut näin monta kuukautta. Jännitys kipristeli hänen vatsassaan. Olisiko hän todellakin valmis kertomaan totuuden sielunkumppanilleen? Mutta jos Robardsia oli uskominen, niin Draco tiesi asiasta jo jollain tasolla, joten sen ei pitäisi tulla tälle yllätyksenä.  
  
  
Päivä kului, mutta Draco ei palannut takaisin toimistolle. Harry pyöritteli papereita pöydällään edestakaisin, oli lukevinaan vaikka kuulostelikin koko ajan, milloin Draco palaisi. Harry jäi jopa ylitöihin, joista lupasi itselleen olla laskuttamatta, ja oli viimeinen joka sammutti valot myöhään illalla. Päivystäjät olivat keikalla Walesissa.  
  
Kotona Harry istahti sohvalleen ja tuijotti hetken eteensä mitään näkemättömin silmin. Oljo oli valmistanut illallista, joka tuoksui keittiöstä Harryn nenään, mutta hänellä ei ollut nälkä. Nyt kun hän oli tehnyt päätöksensä kertoa Dracolle, mikään ei tuntunut tärkeämmältä.  
  
Yöllä Harry näki unta Dracosta, siitä kuinka tämä reagoisi kun kuulisi heidän olevan sielunkumppaneita. Unessa Dracon silmiin syttyi loisto ja tämä painautui hellästi Harrya vasten upottaen heidät molemmat suudelmiin. Herätessään Harry tiesi sen olleen toiveuni, mutta ei välittänyt siitä vaan antoi itsensä nautiskella unen jättämästä miellyttävästä tunteesta vielä hetken.  
  
  
Toimistolla oli hiljaista kun Harry saapui töihin, puoli tuntia normaalia aikaisemmin.  
  
”Sinähän olet virkeänä”, Hill sanoi Harrylle kun tämä vihelteli hakiessaan itselleen kupillisen kahvia.  
”Niinkö?” Harry yritti peittää hymynsä ja hyvän tuulensa.  
”Mukavaa nähdä, että voit jo paremmin”, Hill sanoi kuitenkin ja Harryn sydän jätti lyönnin väliin.  
  
Oliko hän ollut todellakin niin läpinäkyvä? Tiesivätkö kaikki mistä oli kyse?  
  
Hermostuneena Harry istui pöytänsä takana ja odotti. Draco oli yleensä ajoissa töissä, tämä ei myöhästynyt juuri koskaan, mutta nyt miestä ei näkynyt missään. Harry ei uskaltanut kysyä keltään, tiesikö joku missä Draco olisi. Ehkä tämä oli joutunut jäämään Mungoon pidemmäksi aikaa. Harry rummutti hermostuneesti pöytää sormillaan, kunnes Robards kutsui heidät viikkopalaveriin.  
  
Draco ei ollut tullut vieläkään.  
  
  
Kesken palaverin Harry kuuli oven avautuvan takanaan, eikä hän tarvinnut kääntyä nähdäkseen kuka astui huoneeseen.  
  
”Anteeksi olen myöhässä”, Dracon hengästynyt ääni sanoi ja tämä istahti kahden tuolin päähän Harrysta.  
”Ei mitään”, Robards sanoi, ”puhuimme juuri ensi kesän huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisoista. Joudumme rekrytoimaan uutta porukkaa ennen sitä omaan tiimiimme sekä auroriosastolle. Joten missä olimmekaan… Niin, Ron sinulla oli ajatus.”  
  
Ennen kuin Ron sai suutaan auki, kokoushuoneen ovi avautui taas. Tosin tällä kertaa tulija ei pahoitellut vaan huusi asiansa.  
  
”Kaksi elinkautisvankia on paennut Azkabanista!”  
  
”Mitä?”  
”Ketkä?”  
”Kuinka?”  
  
Kysymykset sinkoilivat huoneessa kun jokainen pomppasi seisomaan, kiskaisi taikasauvan esiin ja oli valmiina toimimaan.  
  
”Carrowin sisarukset”, viestintuoja, taikaministerin sihteeri Percy Weasley huohotti. ”Ministeri käski ryhmän kolme Azkabaniin, siellä on jäljitys käynnissä. Ryhmä viisi hänen toimistoonsa, se tarkoittaa sinua Ron ja ryhmä yksi ensimmäisen vihjeen perään Blackpooliin, tässä ovat koordinaatit.”  
  
Percy työnsi ryppyisen pergamentin Harryn käteen ja hän vilkaisi sitä pikaisesti.  
  
”Selvä, kuulitte ohjeet, toimikaa”, Robardsin napakka ääni komensi ja huoneeseen syntyi heti liikettä.  
”Ryhmä yksi”, Harry sanoi ajatukset täysin keskittyneenä tulevaan tehtävään, ”kaksi minuuttia lähtöön, perusvarustus mukaan, muistakaa ensiapuporttiavaimet.”  
  
Ennen kuin Harry ehti poistua huoneesta, joku tarttui hänen käteensä. Hän kääntyi ja kohtasin Dracon huolestuneen katseen.  
  
”Olethan varovainen”, Draco kuiskasi kiihkeästi.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry yritti hymyillä mutta hänen sydämensä hakkasi liian kovaa hänen rinnassaan, Draco oli niin lähellä ja pienen hetken ajan Harry tunsi vastustamatonta kiusausta kumartua ja suudella Dracoa.  
  
Sitten joku tönäisi Harrya vahingossa ja hetki oli ohi.  
  
”Ole valmiina jos tilanne menee rumaksi”, Harry sanoi ja Draco nyökkäsi vakavana.  
  
  
Ryhmän ilmiintyessä Blackpooliin, Harry ei tiennyt lainkaan mitä heillä olisi vastassaan. Saattoi olla, että jälki olisi täysin kylmä ja he olisivat tehneet turhan matkan. Mutta kaikki johtolangat täytyi tarkistaa.  
  
Heidän kokoontuessa erän varastorakennuksen taakse satamassa, Harry tunsi taikuuden kihelmöivän ihollaan. Samassa ensimmäinen loitsu sinkoutui konttien takaa. He olivat oikeassa paikassa.  
  
”Mistä he ovat saaneet taikasauvat?” eräs ryhmän auroreista ihmetteli ääneen muiden suojautuessa parhaansa mukaan.  
  
Taistelu oli kiivas. Harry väisteli ja suojasi, taisteli ja etsi virhettä, jonka jompikumpi Carroweista tekisi ennen pitkää. Hetki hämärtyi ja oli vain tehtävä, jota Harry ryhmänsä kanssa suoritti. Hän oli ollut lukemattomia kertoja vastaavassa tilanteessa, hän tiesi kuinka toimia, kuinka pysyä turvassa. He olivat harjoitelleet tällaisia tilanteita monesti ja Harry tiesi ryhmänsä toimivan saumattomasti yhteen.  
  
Eikä mennyt pitkään ennen kuin Carrowit oli saarrettu ja rengas heidän ympärillään kiristyi. Jokainen Iskuvelhojen jäsen tiesi oman tehtävänsä, ja Harry luotti tiimiinsä. Siksi heille kaikille tuli täytenä yllätyksenä, kun ensimmäinen loitsu iskeytyi piirin ulkopuolelta.  
  
”Heitä on enemmän!” Harry havahtui. ”Lähettäkää sana Robardsille! Suojamuodostelmaan!”  
  
Automaattiset käskyt virtasivat Harryn suusta kun hän taisteli yhtä aikaa kun analysoi tilannetta. He eivät pärjäisi, he tarvitsisivat apua. Samassa kaksi ryhmää ilmiintyi keskelle taistelua ja sekoitti hetkeksi kaiken.  
  
Se kuitenkin riitti herpaannuttamaan Harryn hetkeksi ja silloin hän kuuli Amikus Carrowin huutavan: ”Sektumsempra!”  
  
Samassa vihlovan kipu viilsi hänen vasemmassa kädessään.  
  
Harry tunsi polviensa pettävän samaan aikaan kun tuska lävisti hänen kätensä. Nopeasti Harry haparoi ensiapuporttiavainta taskustaan. Verta oli kaikkialla ja Harry kuuli itsensä karjuvan kivusta.  
  
”Potteriin osui!” joku huusi ja Harry tunsi jonkun polvistuvan viereensä.  
”Missä sinun porttiavaimsesi on?”  
”Taskussa, vanha pinssi”, Harry huohotti ja tunsi jonkun kopeloivan taskujaan, sitten hänen käteensä painettiin jotain pyöreää.  
  
Tuttu nykäisy kiskaisi Harryn pois taistelusta ja kieputtuaan hetken Harry tunsi laskeutuvan. Kun usva hälveni hänen ympäriltään, hän huomasi tuijottavansa Dracon huolesta laajenneisiin silmiin.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?” Draco kiskaisi Harryn hihan ylös ja tuijotti syvää haavaa Harryn vasemmassa käsivarressa.  
”Carrow ja sektumsempra-loitsu, tiedätkö millä se parannetaan?”  
”Tietenkin”, Draco veti taikasauvan esiin ja Harry huomasi tämän käsien vapisevan.  
  
Sitten Draco laski sauvan kärjen Harryn iholle ja ryhtyi mumisemaan hiljaa loitsua. Harry katseli, kuinka iho umpeutui ja hänen mieleensä tuli, että hänelle jäisi ikuinen arpi tapahtumasta juuri siihen kohtaan mihin Voldemort oli polttanut pimeän piirron kannattajilleen.  
  
Mitä alemmas Draco pääsi, sen tietoisemmaksi Harry tuli siitä, että jokin oli väärin. Hyvin pahasti väärin. Hänen turvansa ja suojansa, nahkainen ranneke oli poissa, loitsu oli repinyt sen ja aivan kohta Draco olisi saanut haavan umpeen ja silloin hän näkisi sen, Harryn merkin.  
  
Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli kiskoa kätensä vapaaksi, piilottaa merkki mutta hänen lihaksensa eivät suostuneet tottelemaan häntä, ja sitten Dracon sauvan kärki pyyhkäisi Harryn sielunkimppanimerkin yli ja pysähtyi.  
  
Hetkeen kumpikaan ei liikkunut. Harry katseli, kuinka Draco katseli hänen rannettaan ja kuinka oivallus upposi tämän tajuntaan. Sitten Draco nosti katseensa ja Harry tunsi sydämensä pysähtyvän.  
  
Ilme Dracon kasvoilla oli kaikkea muuta mitä Harry oli odottanut.  
  
Ehkä hän oli ajatellut, että Draco olisi hämmästynyt, ehkä jopa järkyttynyt. Mutta tähän hän ei ollut varautunut, puhtaaseen vihaan ja suoranaiseen inhoon, joka paistoi Dracon kasvoilta.  
  
Sitten Draco sysäsi Harryn käden pois luotaan, nousi seisomaan ja lähti huoneesta katsomatta taakseen.  
  
Harry tunsi vajoavansa pohjattomaan kuiluun. Robards oli ollut väärässä, Harry oli ollut väärässä, kaikki olivat olleet väärässä. Harrylle ei suotaisi onnellista loppua, mutta olihan Harry aina tiennyt, että hänen elämänsä oli pahasti vinksahtanut.


	12. Turvaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pahoittelut! Tämä kappale oli kokonaan unohtunut päivittää tänne.

Järkyttyneenä ja turtana Harry kompuroi toimenpidehuoneesta toimiston puolelle. Siellä säntäili aurorieta ja muita ministeriön työntekijöitä edestakaisin, kokoushuoneeseen johtava ovi oli auki ja Robards ja Kahlesalpa näyttivät pitävän palaveria.  
  
”Harry!” Kingsleyn ääni kutsui ja Harry kääntyi vastahakoisesti ministerin suuntaan, hän ei olisi jaksanut, ei juuri nyt.  
  
Mutta hänen oli tehtävä työnsä, annettava raporttinsa ja jatkettava.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet täällä?” Robardsin ääni on hämmästynyt.  
”Minuun osui”, Harry sanoi ja nosti voimattomana vasenta kättään, miksi hän ei ollut voinut vuotaa saman tien kuiviin?  
”Pahasti?” Kingsley kysyi.  
”Sektumsempra, mutta Malfoy paransi minut”, Harry ei huomannut palanneensa vanhaan puhuttelutapaan mutta Robards nosti kulmaansa.  
”Missä Draco on?” tämä kysyi.  
”Hänelle tuli jotain muuta”, Harry käänsi katseensa ja koetti pitää ilmeensä kurissa.  
”Selvä”, Robards sanoi. ”No, näytät tarvitsevan lepoa. Mene, me pärjäämme kyllä, kutsun Mungosta jonkun päivystämään tänne.”  
  
Jossain muussa tilanteessa Harry ei olisi ikinä lähtenyt mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, että koko maailma romahti hitaasti mutta varmasti hänen ympärillään. Millään ei ollut merkitystä, eikä mikään tuntunut miltään. Hän ilmiintyi Kalmanhanaukiolle.  
  
  
Tuijotettuaan hetken olohuoneensa tapettia, Harry totesi, ettei voisi jäädä sinne. Vanhan talon seinät tuntuivat puristavan hänet kasaan, imevän hänestä viimeisenkin henkäyksen.  
  
Hetken Harry mietti menisikö Mollyn luo Kotikoloon, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen lähes saman tien. Vaikka Weasleyn perheen äiti oli hänelle rakas, Harry ei jaksaisi juuri nyt naisen hössötystä ja hyysäämistä. Lisäksi tämä olisi varmasti huolissaan meneillään olevasta operaatiosta, eikä Harry jaksanut nyt sitäkään. Sama syy sulki silloin automaattisesti myös Ronin ja Hermionen pois laskuista, nämä olisivat kumpikin töissä, joten Harryn olisi turha yrittää heidän kotiinsa.  
  
Niinpä Harry keskittyi ja ilmiintyi siihen ainoaan paikkaan, jota hän oli koskaan nimittänyt täydestä sydämestään kodikseen.  
  
  
Kaikkihan sen tiesivät, ettei Tylypahkaan voinut ilmiintyä, mutta Tylyahon kylästä oli lyhyt kävelymatka koulun tiluksille. Raitis ilma teki Harrylle hyvää ja hän huomasi pystyvänsä hengittämään pikkuisen helpommin vaikka raskas paino rinnassa painoi edelleen.  
  
Päästyään koulun maille, Harry suuntasi suoraan kohden Hagridin mökkiä. Oli arkipäivä ja oppitunnit olivat menossa, joten Harryn ei kannattanut pyrkiä rehtorin puheille ennen kuin päivällisen aikaan. Sen sijaan Hargid keittäisi hänelle ehkä kupin teetä sillä aikaa.  
  
”Harry, mitäs sää täällä teet?” Hagridin tuttu ääni keskeytti Harryn mietteet ja hän lähes nyyhkäisi helpotuksesta. ”Mikäs sulla on?”  
  
Äkkiä Harry tunsi valtavien käsien kiertyvän ympärilleen ja sitten hän haistoi Hagridin tutun tuoksun ja hänen poskensa painautui vasten kulunutta mäyrätakkia. Muuta ei tarvittu ja Harry purskahti itkuun kuin pikkulapsi.  
  
”No, no”, Hagrid tyynnytteli. ”Mennääs ja keitetääs sulle kupponen kunnon teetä, ja sitten saat kertoa mitä sä hortoot täällä keskellä viikkoa.”  
  
Kuuliaisesti Harry seurasi valtavaa ystäväänsä, niiskutti ja pyyhki räkää tuntien itsensä jälleen 11-vuotiaaksi. Tunne oli helpottava, sillä Harry saattoi luottaa, että Hagrid pitäisi hänestä huolen, ainakin seuraavan teekupposen ajan.  
  
Mökissä Hagrid istutti Harryn sohvalle ja Tora III tuli heti innokkaasti nuuskimaan Harrya. Hajamielisesti Harry rapsutti koiran korvia ja yritti tasata tunnekuohuaan. Hagrid touhusi valtavan teepannun kanssa ja antoi selvästi Harrylle aikaa koota itsensä. Vasta kun pöytään oli katettu ämpärin kokoiset mukit, kuivakakkua (jonka Harry tiesi jättää koemaistamatta) sekä höyryävä pannu teetä, Hagrid katsoi Harrya lempeästi.  
  
”Tulehan ottamaan ja kertomaan mitä on tapahtunut.”  
  
Niin Harry istui pöytään ja näytti Hagridille vasenta rannettaan. Tuore arpi loisi ärhäkän punaisena, mutta Hagridin huomio oli Harryn sielunkumppanimerkissä, aivan kuten Harry oli toivonut.  
  
”Ootko sää löytänyt sen?” Hagrid kysyi henkeään pidätellen. ”Tai siis tietenkin sää oot löytänyt sen, mutta se ei vissiin mennyt kovin hyvin.”  
”Se on Malfoy”, Harry sanoi ja tunsi kyynelten valuvan uudelleen pelkästä Draco Malfoyn ajattelemisesta.  
”Ai jaaha, no sehän”, Hagrid hieroi partaansa ja näytti selvästi miettivän mitä sanoisi.  
”En oikeastaan haluaisi puhua siitä.”  
”Ymmärrän”, Hagrid näytti hieman helpottuneelta.  
”Mietin, että voisinkohan jäädä tänne hetkeksi”, Harry sanoi ja nosti kaksin käsin valtavaa teemukia. ”En siis tänne sinun luoksesi, vaan Tylypahkaan.”  
”Eiköhän tuo onnistu, luulen että Minerva suostuu siihen”, Hagrid nyökkäili.  
”Haluaisin saada jotain muuta ajateltavaa, joten kerrotko mitä tänne kuuluu”, Harry pyysi ja yritti työntää sisällään olevan kivun ja tuskan syrjään.  
  
Seuraavan tunnin ajan Harry kuunteli Tylypahkan ja Tylyahon uusimmat kuulumiset. Vaikka hänen ajatuksensa ajelehtivatkin silloin tällöin Dracoon, hän pystyi pitämään tunteensa kurissa.  
  
  
He olivat kävelleet Hagridin kanssa yhdessä linnaan päivälliselle. Rehtori Minerva McGarmiwa oli halannut Harrya lämpimästi ja luvannut hänelle heti huoneen käyttöön.  
  
”Ole niin pitkään kuin haluat”, McGarmiwa sanoi ja Harry tunsi lämmön ailahduksen entistä tuvanjohtajaansa kohtaan.  
”Kiitos”, Harry hymyili ja yritti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla. ”Toivoisin, että vierailuni pysyisi meidän välisenämme.”  
”Tietenkin, jos niin tahdot”, rehtorin nyökkäys oli terävä.  
  
Päivällisen jälkeen McGarmiwa kutsui Harryn huoneistoonsa ja tarjosi hänelle kunnon paukun tuliviskiä.  
  
”Haluatko puhua siitä?” McGarmiwan kysymys ei ollut painostava eikä utelias.  
”Ei siinä taida olla paljon puhumista”, Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Löysin sielunkumppanini ja hän inhoaa minua.”  
”Hmm”, McGarmiwan suu vetäytyi tiukaksi viivaksi. ”Näinköhän? Toki Dracolla on aina ollut pieni asenneongelma sinua kohtaan mutta inho on varsin voimakas sana.”  
”Minä en sanonut, että se olisi Malfoy”, Harry sanoi yllättyneenä.  
”No mutta kuka muukaan voisi olla sinun sielunkumppanisi?” Minerva McGarmiwa sanoi aidon hämmästyneenä.  
  
Hämmentyneenä Harry ei osannut muuta kuin naurahtaa entisen tuvanjohtajansa sanoille.  
  
  
Kun Harry raahautui vajaata tuntia myöhemmin kohden linnan vierashuoneita, hän mietti, ettei tahtonut muuta kuin nukkua. Nukkua ja unohtaa. Ehkä seuraavana päivänä kaikki olisi toisin. Ehkä merkki Harryn ranteesta katoaisi tai tapahtuisi jotain muuta. Mutta hän tiesi, ettei niin tulisi tapahtumaan.  
  
Istuessaan pienen, niukasti kalustetun vierashuoneen sängyllä Harry siveli ranteessaan olevaa sielunkumppanimerkkiä. Draco tulisi olemaan ikuisesti hänen ihollaan, vaikka heillä ei voisi olla yhteistä tulevaisuutta.  
  
Huokaisten Harry paneutui pitkälleen, veti peiton päälleen ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen sydämensä oli raskas ja hän näki edelleen silmäluomillaan Dracon inhoavan katseen. Hän oli osannut odottaa, ettei Draco hyppisi riemusta kuullessaan asiasta, mutta noin voimakas reaktio sai Harryn voimaan lähes pahoin.  
  
Huomenna hän jättäisi eroilmoituksensa Robardsille, vaikka uskoikin, että Draco oli ehtinyt jättää jo omansa. Harry päätti antaa Dracolle riittävästi aikaa muuttaa pois maasta. Välimatka tekisi hyvää ja Harry oletti Dracon palaavan Ranskaan heti ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen. Sinnehän heidän oli tarkoitus rakentaa yhteinen koti Nathanin kanssa, niin mies oli joskus sanonut.  
  
Sekavien ajatusten vallassa Harry vaipui viimein levottomaan uneen puristaen sielunkumppanimerkkiään oikealla kädellään aivan kun yrittäisi pitää siitä kiinni.


	13. Ystävät

Aamulla Harry heräsi Hermionen saukko-suojeliuksen ääneen, joka seisoi hänen rintakehänsä päällä.  
  
 _Harry, missä sinä olet?_  
  
Hätä ja huoli kuuluivat selvästi Hermionen hieman kimakassa äänessä ja Harry räpytteli silmiään. Missä hän tosiaan oli?  
  
Hetkeen Harry ei muistanut mitään, mutta sitten tutut kiviseinät ja koristeelliset seinävaatteet palauttivat hänet takaisin nykyhetkeen. Samalla hänen mieleensä vyöryivät myös muistot edellisen päivän tapahtumista ja Harryn rintaa puristi.  
  
Hengitettyään muutaman kerran syvään ja yritettyään tasata sydämensä epätasaista sykettä, Harry tarttui taikasauvaansa ja lähetti Hermionelle lyhyen viestin.  
  
 _Tylypahkassa. Haluan olla yksin._  
  
Sitten hän heilautti jalkansa lattialle, sävähti sen kylmyyttä, jonka hän oli jo vuosien aikana onnistunut unohtaa ja suuntasi aamupesulle.  
  
  
Tietenkään Harryn ystävät eivät voineet jättää asiaa sikseen, vaan ilmestyivät suureen saliin kesken aamupalan. Onneksi heillä oli kuitenkin sen verran järkeä päässä, etteivät järjestäneet mitään kohtausta koko oppilaslauman edessä vaan odottivat kiltisti ovensuussa ja antoivat Harryn aterioida loppuun. Siinäkin oli ollut aivan riittävästi, kun Harry oli ilmestynyt eilen päivälliselle yhdessä Hagridin kanssa ja tupapöydissä oli sipisty ja supistu äänekkäästi.  
  
Kun Harry sitten viimein meni ystäviensä luo, viivyteltyään ensin niin pitkään kuin oli kehdannut juttelemalla Lipetitin kanssa, nämä katsoivat häntä sekä huolissaan että vihaisina.  
  
”Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?” Hermione avasi suunsa ensin ja lähti kiskomaan Harrya kohden valtavia ulko-ovia.  
”Oletko sinä kunnossa?” Ron kysyi puolestaan ja katseli Harrya huolestuneena. ”Kuulin, että sinuun osui.”  
”Joo, olen ihan okei”, Harry yritti hymyillä, muttei onnistunut.  
  
Ulkona Hermione johdatti heidät suojaiselle pikkupihalle ja istutti Harryn varsin kovakouraisesti kivipenkille jääden itse seisomaan tämän eteen. Ron näytti hieman hämilliseltä ja seisoi hieman syrjässä katsellen vuorotellen vaimoaan ja parasta ystäväänsä.  
  
”Nyt sinä selität Harry Potter!” Hermione osoitti Harrya etusormellaan. ”Mitä tämä tarkoittaa, että sinuun osuu kesken työtehtävän ja sitten sinä vain katoat. Katoat! Kertomatta kenellekään minne menet ja miten voit, kuinka sinä saatat tehdä jotain…”  
  
Äkkiä Hermionen sanat kuolivat tämän huulille, ja Harry veti vaistomaisesti suojattoman vasemman ranteensa vasten rintaansa, suojaten sitä oikealla kädellään. Vahinko oli kuitenkin jo tapahtunut, ja Hermione oli nähnyt hänen sielunkumppaninmerkkinsä.  
  
”Sinä…”, Hermione yritti selvästi miettiä mitä sanoisi. ”Kuinka?”  
  
Ron oli myös astunut askeleen lähemmäs ja muuttunut kalpeaksi. Nähtävästi hänkin oli nähnyt Harryn merkin ja sen todistivat Ronin seuraavat sanat.  
  
”Se on Malfoy.”  
  
Harry ei pystynyt nyökkäämään, hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän tuijotti vain parhaita ystäviään kauhun lamauttamana ja paniikinomaisten ajatusten sinkoillessa hänen mielessään. Menettäisikö hän heidätkin aivan kuin oli menettänyt Dracon? Jäisikö hänelle elämään enää yhtään ihmistä vai olisiko hänen kohtalonsa olla yksin? Miltähän tuntuisi pudota tähtitornista? Olisiko kuolema nopea?  
  
”Voi Harry”, Hermione nyyhkäisi ja äkkiä Harry huomasi ystävänsä painautuvan häntä vasten halaten häntä lujasti.  
  
Toinen hahmo istuutui Harryn toiselle puolelle ja hän tunsi Ronin kömpelön taputuksen olkapäällään.  
  
”Kuinka kauan sinä olet tiennyt?” Hermione kysyi kyyneleitä silmissään vetäydyttyään kauemmas Harrysta.  
”Tiennyt?” Harry kysyi ohuella äänellä, hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä Hermione tarkoitti.  
”Niin, kuinka kauan sinä olet tiennyt, että Draco on sinun sielunkumppanisi?”  
”Ööh”, Harry mietti, ”pääsiäisestä 1998.”  
”Mitä?” Ronin ääni oli järkyttynyt ja Harry käänsi katseensa tähän.  
”Näin sen kerran Voldemortin silmien kautta, Dracon merkin siis, hänen pimeän piirtonsa lisäksi”, Harry selitti ja katseli kuinka Ron ja Hermione aukoivat kumpikin suutaan.  
”Mutta siitähän on… kohta kahdeksan vuotta aikaa”, Hermionen ääni tärisi. ” _Kahdeksan!_ ”  
”Kyllä minä sen tiedän”, Harry napautti ja puristi vasenta kättään tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
  
”Miksi sinä et ole sanonut mitään?” kyyneleet valuivat Hermionen poskilla, eikä tämä tehnyt eletäkään pyyhkiäkseen niitä pois.  
”Mitä minä olisin voinut sanoa?” Harry kysyi eikä edes yrittänyt peittää katkeruuttaan äänestään. ”Olisiko minun pitänyt vain sanoa, että _hei, sielunkumppanini on eräs entinen kuolonsyöjä ja meidän koulukiusaajamme_. Mitähän te olisitte siihen sanoneet. Ei, parempi kun tämä ei olisi koskaan tullut edes ilmi”, Harry pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Miksi et kertonut Malfoylle heti kun hän tuli takaisin?” Ron kysyi hiljaa, ilman syytöstä äänessään.  
”En tiedä”, Harryn äsken kuohahtanut kiukku laantui saman tien. ”Hän oli niin onnellinen, kihloissa ja kaikkea, eikä ollut minun asiani mennä sotkemaan hänen elämäänsä. Hän jos kuka ansaitsee onnen kaiken jälkeen.”  
  
”Niin ansaitset sinäkin”, Hermione sanoi lempeästi.  
”Kuule, sinä et voi vastustaa sitä”, Ron sanoi hiljaa. ”Se on niin vahvaa taikuutta, ettei sitä pysty vastustamaan.”  
”Tiedän, Robards kertoi minulle”, Harry huokaisi.  
”Tietääkö Draco?” Hermione kysyi.  
  
Turtana Harryn onnistui vain nyökätä, kun edellisen päivän muisto Dracon kasvoista nousi jälleen hänen mieleensä.  
  
”Mutta hän ei ottanut sitä kovin hyvin”, Harry sanoi. ”Se oli hänelle… aika suuri pettymys.”  
  
Hermione peitti suunsa kädellään ja tukahdutti pienen nyyhkäisyn. Ron puristi Harryn olkaa.  
  
He istuivat hiljaa, jokaisen vajotessa omiin mietteisiinsä. Harry puristi edelleen rannettaan ja yritti olla ajattelematta mitään. Ainakin hänen ystävänsä olivat vielä tässä ja sen täytyi merkitä tässä tilanteessa jotain. Ehkä he eivät hylkäisikään Harrya? Sitten Harryn mieleen tuli IskuVelhot ja edellisen päivän tehtävä.  
  
”Kuinka Carrowit?” Harry kysyi.  
”Heidät saatiin kiinni”, Ron sanoi edelleen syvissä mietteissä. ”He ovat Azkabanissa. Olivat saaneet apua ulkoapäin mutta apuritkin on vangittu ja he odottavat nyt velho-oikeuden istuntoa.”  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi lyhyesti ja vajosi takaisin omiin ajatuksiinsa.  
  
  
”Mitä sinä aiot tehdä nyt?” Hermione kysyi kun he kävelivät kohden järveä.  
”En tiedä”, Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Olen täällä ehkä muutaman päivän, annan Dracolle aikaa lähteä.”  
”Minne?” Ron kysyi hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan.  
”Eiköhän hän halua palata Nathanin kanssa Ranskaan, hehän ovat menossa naimisiin. Joten miksi hän jäisi tänne, nyt kun tietää totuuden ja hän teki myös harvinaisen selväksi, ettei tahdo olla kanssani missään tekemisissä.”  
  
Mykkänä Ron vain pudisteli päätään ja Hermionen silmissä kimmelsivät jälleen kyyneleet.  
  
”Oletko varma?” Hermionen ääni oli vähällä särkyä.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry huokaisi. ”Jos olisitte vain nähneet hänen ilmeensä. Olihan tämä shokki minullekin silloin kun sain tietää, ja teidän reaktionne kertovat myös paljon. Eihän se olisi koskaan voinut toimia, koko ajatuskin on aivan älytön. Hän vihaa minua.”  
  
”Mutta…”, Hermione aloitti, mutta Harry nosti kätensä.  
”En oikeastaan jaksaisi puhua tästä enää”, hän sanoi väsyneenä. ”Ja olisin myös kiitollinen, jos tekään ettei puhuisi. Haluan vain olla hetken rauhassa, ajatella asioita ja miettiä mitä teen tulevaisuudessa.”  
”Etkö aio palata IskuVelhoihin?” Ron kysyi järkyttyneenä.  
”En tiedä”, Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Ehkä muutan Islantiin ja ryhdyn vetämään hevosvaelluksia.”  
  
Hymy, jonka Harry loi ystävilleen ei ylettynyt silmiin saakka.  
  
  
Hyvästeltyään Ronin ja Hermionen, Harry kiipesi marmoriportaita pitkin ylös vierashuoneeseensa. Hän heittäytyi sängylle pitkälleen ja huokaisi syvään. Hänen vasenta rannettaan kutitti jälleen ja hetken Harry tuijotti merkkiä. Olisikohan mahdollista saada sitä pois? Jos olisi oikein pieni ja terävä veitsi, niin että hän voi kaivertaa merkin ihostaan. Tai olisikohan olemassa jokin taika, mikä katouttaisi merkin ikuisesti? Ehkä hänen pitäisi selvittää asiaa. Sitä ennen hän kuitenkin nukkuisi ja miettisi, kuinka ilmoittaa Robardsille ettei tulisi enää takaisin.


	14. Ensimmäinen keskustelu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olin näköjään kokonaan unohtanut yhden kappaleen (nro 12) päivittämisen, joten se on nyt lisätty tuonne väliin jälkikäteen. Jos olet lukenut tarinaa vain täällä etkä Finissä niin käy tsekkaamassa, saattaa olla että tarinassa on nyt vähän enemmän järkeä :D

* * *

Oltuaan kolme päivää Tylypahkassa, Harry kuuli eräänä iltana koputuksen oveltaan. Hän oli viettänyt päivän Hagridin kanssa Kielletyssä metsässä ruokkien thestraleja. Ne olivat saaneet juuri varsoja, joten Hagridilla oli kädet täynnä töitä kasvaneen lauman kanssa. Harry oli ollut mielissään ruumiillisesta työstä, mikä oli saanut hänen ajatuksensa pois Dracosta. Lisäksi Hagridin kanssa oli helppo olla, sillä tämä ei kysellyt turhia eikä ollut maininnut kertaakaan Harryn sielunkumppania.  
  
Muutoinkin Harry oli saanut olla linnassa omissa oloissaan. Opettajat olivat hänelle kohteliaita, mutta antoivat hänelle tilaa. Ja juuri sitä hän arvosti. Niinpä Harry rypisti nyt kummissaan kulmiaan koputuksen kuuluessa uudelleen. Kenellä saattoi olla hänelle asiaa tähän aikaan illasta?  
  
Noustessaan vuoteelta, missä oli maannut lukemassa, Harry asteli hitaasti ovelle ja avasi sen. Sen takana seisoi viimeisin ihminen maailmassa, jonka Harry olisi uskonut näkevänsä: Draco Malfoy.  
  
”Mitä _sinä_ täällä teet?” Harry älähti yllättyneenä.  
”Meidän täytyy puhua”, Draco sanoi ja astui saman tien Harryn ohi pieneen huoneeseen.  
”Enpä usko”, kiukku kuohahti Harryn sisällä.  
  
Vaikka Dracon olemus oli suorastaan surkea, tämän hiukset roikkuivat pitkin päätä elottoman näköisinä ja silmien ympärillä olivat tummat varjot, Harry ei voinut antaa tämän vain marssia tänne ja ryhtyä komentelemaan häntä.  
  
”Kyllä meidän täytyy”, Draco huokaisi syvään ja kääntyi katsomaan Harrya.  
”Minulla ei ole mitään sanottavaa sinulle”, Harry yritti kerätä kaiken tahdonvoimansa pitääkseen itsensä kasassa. ”Ja sinä teit varsin selväksi, ettei tämä”, Harry viittilöi kohden heidän ranteitaan, ”miellytä sinua. Joten ole ystävällinen ja palaa kihlattusi luo.”  
”Idiootti”, Draco sähähti vihaisesti.  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” Harry suoristi selkäänsä.  
”En minä ole kihloissa… enää”, viimeisen sanan Draco lausui hiljaa, lähes surullisesti.  
”Ja onko se sitten minun vikani?” Harry pärskäytti.  
”Ei tietenkään”, Draco huokaisi ja vajosi huoneen ainoaan tuoliin istumaan peittäen kasvot käsillään.  
  
Hieman epävarmana Harry sulki viimein oven, joka oli ollut koko ajan auki ja asteli sitten vuoteensa laidalle istahtaen sille varovasti. Koko ajan hänen katseensa oli Dracossa, joka hieroi kasvojaan ja mumisi jotain hiljaisella äänellä. Viimein tämä kohotti kasvonsa ja katsoi Harrya väsynein silmin.  
  
”Miksi sinä et kertonut?”  
  
Kysymys oli aiheellinen, mutta silti Harry aukoi suutaan etsien oikeaa vastausta. Sellaista ei ollut, sillä kyllähän Harry oli miettinyt viime päivien, _kuukausien_ , ajan, miksi ei vain kertonut Dracolle.  
  
”En tiedä”, Harry sanoi viimein rehellisesti ja kohautti olkiaan. ”Minä olisin halunnut kyllä kertoa, heti oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen, mutta ehdit lähteä.”  
”Oikeudenkäynnin?” Draco kohotti kulmiaan. ”Tarkoitatko sinä _sodan_ jälkeistä oikeudenkäyntiä?”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja epäuskoinen naurahdus pääsi Dracon huulten lomasta.  
  
”Niin tietenkin”, tämä mumisi. ”Sinähän sanoit nähneeni piirtoni, joten tietenkin näit myös…”  
  
Hetken Harry ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, mutta päätti kuitenkin jatkaa.  
  
”Niin kuin sanoin, olit lähtenyt, enkä tiennyt minne olit mennyt ja sitten kun tulit takaisin, niin olitkin kihloissa ja onnellinen.”  
”Ja sinä ajattelit, ettei minun tarvitse _tietää_ , että minä voin mennä Nathanin kanssa naimisiin ja olla tietämättä, että sielunkumppanini on aivan edessäni?” Draco pyöritti päätään epäuskoisena ja Harry kohautti olkiaan.  
”Olit niin onnellinen ja… rakastunut”, Harry sanoi hiljaa ja Draco huokaisi pienesti.  
”Rakastunut”, Draco toisi sanan, ”en edes tiedä mitä rakkaus on.”  
”Minä näin, kuinka te katsoitte toisianne, sinä ja Nathan”, Harryn ääni oli edelleen hiljainen. ”Enkä minä halunnut sotkea elämääsi, halusin vain, että olet onnellinen.”  
”Onnellinen”, Draco toisi jälleen ja tuijotti jonnekin mitään näkemättömin silmin.  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja mietti jatkaisiko, ”ja lisäksi sinä et näyttänyt kovin iloiselta nähdessäni minun… merkkini.”  
  
”Helvetti Potter!” nyt Draco iski leimuavat silmänsä Harryyn. ”En minä ollutkaan iloinen, kaikkea muuta. Minä olin ihan helvetin vihainen ja olen edelleen.”  
”Ymmärrän sen”, Harry sanoi ja hänestä tuntui, kun joku repisi hänen sydäntään rinnasta, kipu vihloi voimakkaana. ”Minä tiedän, että sinä vihaat minua. Mutta en minäkään pyytänyt tätä.”  
” _Vihaan!_ ” nyt Draco nousi seisomaan ja tuijotti Harrya silmät iskien tulta.  
  
”Kuule, ehkä on vain parempi, että lähdet”, Harry suuttui myös ja osoitti ovea. ”Minä en pyytänyt sinua tänne, en tiedä edes, miten löysit minut, mutta minun ei tarvitse kuunnella tätä.”  
”Oletko todellakin sitä mieltä?” Draco kysyi yrittäen selvästi hillitä tunteitaan. ”Että minun pitäisi lähteä?”  
”Kyllä”, Harry nyökkäsi ponnekkaasti, ”palaa Nathanin luo ja ole onnellinen hänen kanssaan.”  
”Minähän sanoin jo, ettemme ole enää kihloissa”, Draco sanoi yhteen puristettujen hampaiden lomasta.  
”Ehkä teidän pitäisi olla”, Harry sähisi ja yritti pidätellä kyyneleitä, jotka tuntuivat polttelevan aivan luomien takana.  
”Helvetti, että sinä olet _hankala_ ”, Draco heitti kätensä ilmaan ja lysähti sitten takaisin istumaan tuoliin.  
  
Harry yritti hengittää nenän kautta ja tasata adrenaliinia, joka kuohui hänen suonissaan. Viimein hänkin istuutui sängylle ja avasi nyrkkiin puristuneet kätensä. Katsoessaan sielunkumppanimerkkiään, Harryn mieleen muistui hänen muutaman päivän takaiset mietteensä.  
  
”Voiko siitä päästä eroon?” hän kysyi hiljaa.  
”Mistä?” Dracon ääni oli väsynyt kun tämä nosti katseensa.  
”Tästä”, Harry siveli vasenta rannettaan ja tunsi kivun viiltävän sydäntään. ”Voiko sen poistaa jotenkin? Onko olemassa jokin taika tai jotain?”  
”Haluatko sinä eroon sielunkumppanistasi?” Draco ääni oli väritön.  
”En tiedä”, Harry tunnusti rehellisesti, ”mutta en tahdo, että kumppanini inhoaa minua.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen, eikä Harry uskaltanut nostaa katsettaan nähdäkseen minkälaisia tunteita Dracon kasvoilla mahdollisesti risteili.  
  
”En minä inhoa sinua”, Draco sanoi viimein.  
”Mutta minä näin, kuinka sinä katsoit minua kun olit saanut selville”, Harry piti edelleen katseensa tiukasti käsissään.  
”Minä olin järkyttynyt, pettynyt ja surullinen”, Draco sanoi hitaasti. ”Ja ehkä hetken myös inhosin sinua, tai en sinua, vaan sitä ettet ollut _kertonut_ minulle. Niin monta kuukautta, _vuotta_! Etkä ollut edes yrittänyt kertoa.”  
”Kyllä minä yritin”, Harry puolustautui heti, ”kerran… tai kahdesti.”  
  
Dracon naurahdus oli iloton ja Harry ymmärsi itsekin, miten lattealta hänen selityksensä kuulosti. Hän ei ollut todellakaan edes yrittänyt ottaa yhteyttä Dracoon kaikkien näiden vuosien aikana.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi viimein, huokaisi ja nosti katseensa Dracoon. ”Anteeksi etten kertonut aikaisemmin. Halusin kyllä, mutta en tahtonut sotkea sinun ja Nathanin välejä.”  
”Me olimme sopineet jo silloin kun aloitimme suhteemme, että jos toinen koskaan löytää oman sielunkumppaninsa, niin eroamme välittömästi”, Draco sanoi ja naurahti jälleen, ”ja tiedätkö mikä tässä on kaikista ironisinta. Joitakin päiviä sitten, silloin kun minut kutsuttiin Mungoon hoitamaan Davesia, niin Nathan kertoi minulle illalla, että oli tavannut oman sielunkumppaninsa. Täällä. Tai siis Lontoossa, mutta kuitenkin. Aivan sattumalta, ja se oli ollut kuin sadussa. He olivat olleet samassa kaupassa, törmänneet toisiinsa jossain kulmauksessa niin että molempien ostokset olivat levinneet lattialle ja siinä he olivat sitten noukkineet niitä ja nähneet toistensa merkit ja se siitä.”  
  
Draco pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Siksi olin myöhässä seuraavana aamuna. Puhuimme koko yön Nathanin kanssa, ja odotin vain, että pääsen kertomaan siitä _sinulle_. En edes tajunnut, miksi tahdon kertoa uutisen juuri sinulle, mutta sitten kaikki meni sekaisin ja sinä haavoituit ja kaikki oli jotenkin… pilalla.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi vaikkei itsekään ymmärtänyt mitä oikein pyysi anteeksi.  
”Menin suoraan kotiin, Nathan oli vielä siellä. Hän pakkasi tavaroitaan ja kerroin hänelle kaiken. Itkin ja kerroin, kuinka _minun_ sielunkumppanini oli ollut koko ajan siinä, eikä ollut kertonut minulle. Olin niin vihainen, että olisin voinut heittää yhden anteeksiantamattoman sinuun.”  
  
Harryn sydän jyskytti, hän ymmärsi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään oikeutta olla mustasukkainen. Mutta Draco oli mennyt Nathanin luo, itkenyt ja antanut tämän lohduttaa.  
  
”Lopulta Nathan käski minun ryhdistäytyä ja etsiä sinut käsiini ja selvittää tämä sotku. Meni kolme päivää vakuuttaa Granger ja Weasley siitä, etten aikonut murhata sinua heti ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen. Joten…”  
  
Lause jäi kesken ja Draco katsoi Harrya väsynein silmin.  
  
”Joten…”, Harry ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.  
  
”Joten, tässä minä olen”, Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
”Mitä me nyt teemme?” Harry kysyi, sillä hän ei todellakaan tiennyt mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tietääköhän kirjoittaja itsekään mitä seuraavassa osassa tapahtuu ;) Se selviää ensi viikolla!


	15. Totuuden hetki lähestyy

He istuivat pitkään hiljaa, kumpikin omiin ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena. Harry sulatteli kaikkea sitä, mitä Draco oli kertonut Nathanista. Sitä, että nämä olivat sopineet eroavansa, mikäli jompikumpi löytäisi sielunkumppaninsa. Mitä järkeä oli sitten edes suunnitella yhteistä tulevaisuutta ja häitä, sitä Harry ei ymmärtänyt. Vaikka toisaalta, eipä hänen omatkaan ajatuksensa olleet kovin selkeitä ja loogisia.  
  
Viimein Draco huokaisi raskaasti ja nosti katseensa Harryyn.  
  
”Minua väsyttää.”  
”Selvä”, Harry sanoi eikä keksinyt muuta sanottavaa.  
”Onkohan täällä vapaata vierashuonetta?” Draco nousi seisomaan.  
  
Hetken Harry oli vähällä sanoa, että Draco voisi jäädä nukkumaan hänen huoneeseensa. Mutta nopea vilkaisu kapeaan sänkyyn sai hänet toisiin ajatuksiin, eikä Harrya kiinnostanut nukkua nojatuolissa. Sitten ajatus välähti Harryn mieleen.  
  
”Haluatko jäädä tänne, vai mennäänkö minun luokseni Kalmanhanaukiolle?” hän ehdotti varovasti.  
  
Dracon kasvoille nousi miettivä ilme, kun tämä selvästi harkitsi asiaa.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Draco nyökkäsi lopulta, ”mennään sinun luoksesi. En välitä törmätä oppilaisiin juuri nyt.”  
”Minerva antaa meidän varmasti lainata takkaansa”, Harry sanoi ja kokosi nopeasti vähät tavaransa, jotka Oljo oli hänelle tuonut muutama päivä sitten.  
  
Vaitonaisia he suuntasivat askeleensa tutussa linnassa kohden rehtorin kansliaa.  
  
  
Kalmanhanaukiolla oli pimeää, kun Harry kompuroi takasta olohuoneeseen. Samassa talo kuitenkin tunnisti isäntänsä ja kynttilöihin syttyivät himmeät liekit. Draco saapui aivan Harryn perässä ja katseli ympärilleen hämärässä huoneessa.  
  
Harry ei puhunut, viittasi vain Dracon seuraamaan ja osoitti tälle vierashuoneen. Sitten hän kutsui Oljon ja pyysi tätä auttamaan Dracoa, mikäli tämä tarvitsisi jotain tai haluaisi omia tavaroitaan kotoaan. Sen jälkeen Harry suuntasi omaan huoneeseensa, sulki oven perässään ja nojasi siihen raskaasti.  
  
Sielunkumppanimerkkiä kihelmöi ja Harry raapi sitä hajamielisesti ryhtyessään riisuutumaan.  
  
  
Aamulla Harry oli ensimmäisenä keittiössä. Hän laittoi vedenkeittimen tulelle ja ryhtyi etsimään sopivaa aamupalaa. Nähtävästi Oljo oli käynyt hankkimassa tuoreita munia ja pekonia, sillä Harry löysi molempia ruokakomerostaan viilennystaian alta.  
  
Valmistaessaan aamupalaa kahdelle, Harry pohti mitä sanoisi Dracolle, kun tämä saapuisi alakertaan. Heidän olisi ehdottomasti puhuttava ja selvitettävä asia, Harry ei vain tiennyt kuinka. Hänen omat ajatuksensa olivat täysin solmussa, eikä hän tiennyt kuinka purkaa tuo sekava vyyhti.  
  
”Huomenta”, Dracon ääni keskeytti Harryn mietteet. ”Kokkaatko sinä?”  
”Huomenta”, Harry vastasi ja kääntyi paistinlasta kädessään. ”Kyllä, maistuuko pekoni ja munat?”  
”Tietenkin”, Draco hymyili väsyneesti mutta ystävällisesti ja Harry kääntyi takaisin paistinpannun puoleen.  
”Haudutin teetä”, hän viittasi suureen teekannuun.  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi ja kurkisteli kaappeihin etsien kuppeja.  
  
Hiljaa he liikuskelivat ympäri keittiötä puhumatta toisilleen. Draco nosteli lautaisia pöytään ja Harry vahti paistinpannua samalla kun paahtoi leipää taikasauvallaan. Aivan kun heidän välillään olisi vallinnut sanaton sopimus, ettei vaikeista asioista puhuttaisi aivan vielä. Se sopi Harrylle mainiosti.  
  
Kun pöydässä oli kaikkea mitä he kuvittelivat tarvitsevansa, Harry leijutti paistinpannun keskelle ja Draco kaatoi teetä mukeihin. Sitten he istuivat vastakkain ja aloittivat syömään.  
  
”En tiennyt, että osaat laittaa ruokaa”, Draco sanoi ja Harry joutui nielaisemaan kipakan vastauksen mikä pyöri jo hänen kielellään, sillä eihän Draco voinut tietää ja tämän äänensävy kertoi, että tämä tarkoitti pelkkää hyvää.  
  
Niinpä Harry kertoi tälle lyhyesti lapsuudestaan Dursleyn perheessä ja Draco kuunteli ääneti. Seuraavaksi Draco kertoi omasta lapsuudestaan kotitonttuja täynnä olleessa kartanossa ja kuinka oli oppinut ruoanlaiton perusteet vasta asuessaan Ranskassa. Draco varoi kuitenkin visusti mainitsemasta Nathania ja Harry huomasi olevansa asiasta yllättävän kiitollinen.  
  
Aamiaisen jälkeen he siivosivat jälkensä ja siirtyivät olohuoneeseen. Sanattomasta sopimuksesta juttu jatkui ja he jakoivat lapsuutensa muistoja toisilleen. Ei mitään liian rankkoja tai surullisia, mutta sellaisia, joiden kautta he oppivat tuntemaan toisensa.  
  
Välitellen aamupäivän edetessä Harry ymmärsi, että kaikessa oli kysymys siitä, että hän oppisi tuntemaan oman sielunkumppaninsa. Sillä hän kertoi Dracolle asioita, joita ei ollut kertonut edes Ronille ja Hermionelle. Samoin teki Draco, sillä muutaman kerran tämä sanoi suoraan, ettei kukaan tiennyt asioista, joista hän nyt puhui avoimesti Harrylle.  
  
Lounasaikaan he siirtyivät taas keittiöön ja Harry valmisti heille nopeasti kasan voileipiä, joita he istuivat syömään pöydän ääreen. Juttu jatkui taukoamatta ja Harry huomasi olonsa yllättävän rennoksi. Silloin tällöin hän raapi hajamielisesti vasenta rannettaan ja huomasi Dracon tekevän samoin. Ehkä se kuului asiaan.  
  
Vasta heidän syötyään ja siirryttyä takaisin olohuoneeseen, Draco nosti kissan pöydälle.  
  
”Kuinka paljon sinä tiedät sielunkumppanuudesta?” Draco kysyi suoraan ja Harry kohautti vain olkiaan.  
  
Oli hän jotain kuullut, mutta saatuaan selville oman kumppaninsa Harry oli järjestelmällisesti välttänyt aiheesta puhumista. Joten ehkä hänen tietonsa saattoivat olla hieman puutteelliset.  
  
”Kyllä minä jotain tiedän, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna en kovin paljon”, Harry sanoi lopulta ja Draco nyökkäsi katse vakavana.  
”Sielunkumppanuus on vanhinta ja voimakkainta taikuutta mitä on olemassa”, Draco aloitti oltuaan hetken hiljaa.  
”Sen minä tiedän”, Harry kiirehti sanomaan, mutta mulkaisu jonka Draco häneen loi, sai Harryn vaikenemaan.  
  
”Kuten sanoin, sielunkumppanuus on vahvinta taikuutta mitä on olemassa”, Draco jatkoi. ”Sen alkuperää on yritetty tutkia vuosisatojen ajan, mutta kukaan ei ole pystynyt selvittämään miksi juuri tiettyjen henkilöiden välille muodostuu sielunkumppanuus. Erään teorian mukaan vastakohdat täydentävät toisiaan, toisen mukaan taas sielunkumppaneilla on vahva emotionaalinen yhteys. Jonkun mukaan taas sielunkumppaneiden ainoa tarkoitus on tuottaa lisää velhoja yhteiskuntaamme, mutta itse ajattelen tämän olevan täyttä roskaa.”  
  
Vaikka monet Dracon kertomat asiat olivat Harrylle ennestään tuttuja, hän huomasi kuitenkin nauttivansa Dracon äänestä ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan sielunkumppaniaan.  
  
”Sanotaan myös, että sielunkumppaneiden välinen fyysinen side on vailla vertaa”, Draco punastui hieman ja kiirehti jatkamaan: ”Mutta toki tiedetään myös tapauksia, joissa sielunkumppanit eivät ole koskaan tavanneet toisiaan ja kumpikin on elänyt onnellisen ja tyytyväisen elämän tahoillaan, perustanut perheen ja saanut jopa lapsia.”  
  
Vakavana Harry nyökkäsi. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, mitä Draco oikeastaan tahtoi hänelle sanoa, joten hän koki paremmaksi pysytellä hiljaa.  
  
”Sielunkumppanimerkistä pääsee kyllä halutessaan eroon, mutta sillä on seurauksensa”, Draco sanoi vakavana, katsoen Harrya nyt suoraan silmiin. ”Siitä on vahvaa ja kiistatonta näyttöä, että sen poistolla on vakavat seuraukset kumpaankin osapuoleen. Eräs velho poisti oman merkkinsä taikomalla ja tappoi samalla oman sielunkumppaninsa. Toinen puolestaan viilteli veitsellä oman merkkinsä ja siinä sivussa myös kumppaninsa merkin niin, että kumpikin vietti loppuelämänsä yksin ja onnettomana. Sanotaan, että merkin tuhouduttua, tuhoutuvat myös kaikki tunteet ja elämä menettää merkityksensä.”  
  
Ajatus puistatti Harrya, ja hän päätti ettei ikinä, _koskaan_ , tekisi mitään omalle merkilleen jos se vahingoittaisi jollain tavalla Dracoa.  
  
”Sielunkumppanuutta ei voi vastustaa”, Draco jatkoi hiljaisella äänellä, katse nyt käännettynä pois Harrysta. ”Oman kumppaninsa voi löytää vaikka silmät sidottuna suuresta ihmismassasta. Mikäli oman kumppaninsa henkilöllisyyden tietää, tätä on lähes mahdotonta olla koskettamatta tai olla hakeutumatta tämän seuraan. Oma sielunkumppani on tärkeintä koko maailmassa.”  
  
Nyt Dracon äänessä oli jotain, mitä Harry ei ensin osannut tulkita. Mutta sitten harmaiden silmien katse käväisi Harryssa, ja hän tunnisti tunteen suruksi, ehkä tuskaksi. Hetkeen Harry ei tiennyt kuinka tulkita Dracoa, kunnes oivallus iski häneen.  
  
”Draco”, Harryn kuiskaus oli hiljainen, kun hän viimein ymmärsi, minkälaista tuskaa oli tuottanut sielunkumppanilleen. ”Minä…”  
  
”Mutta ellei oman kumppaninsa henkilöllisyyttä tiedä”, Draco keskeytti ja ryhdistäytyi, ”se paljastuu kyllä lopulta, sillä sielunkumppanit vetävät toisiaan vääjäämättä puoleensa. Koskettaminen lisää yhteyttä ja siksi lopullista kumppanuutta on vaikea sivuuttaa. Yleensä.”  
  
Viimeinen sana jäi leijumaan heidän välilleen, kun Draco viimein vaikeni.  
  
”Minä”, Harry aloitti uudelleen, mutta hänen suunsa tuntui rutikuivalta ja hän rykäisi. ”Tämä ei ole ollut helppoa minulle. Olla sinun seurassasi ja tietää, että sinulla on sama merkki ihossasi kuin minulla. Tietää, etten voi, en _saa_ koskettaa sinua. Olisin kyllä halunnut.”  
  
Kumpikin vilkaisi toisen ranteessa selvästi näkyviä kuvioita.  
  
”Mutta”, Harryn ääni oli lähes anova, hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi Draco ei voinut ymmärtää häntä. ”En halunnut sotkea sinun elämääsi, en voinut tuhota sinulta mahdollisuutta onneen. Tahdoin vain, että olisit onnellinen Nathanin kanssa, vaikka se ei ollutkaan helppoa. Ja sitten lopulta, kun kuulin sielunkumppanuudesta hieman lisää, päätin kertoa totuuden, mutta juuri silloin kaikki meni pieleen.”  
”Kohtalo puuttui peliin”, nyt Draco hymähti hieman, vaikka varsinaista hymyä tämän huulilla ei näkynytkään.  
”Niinpä”, Harry huokaisi. ”Mutta minun elämäni ei ole koskaan ollutkaan kovin helppoa.”  
”Tuo on kyllä totta”, Dracon huulilta karkasi pieni naurahdus ja Harry tunsi sydämensä sykkeen kiihtyvän, Dracolla oli kaunis nauru.  
  
”Mitä nyt tapahtuu?” Harry kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
”Nyt”, Draco ryhdistäytyi ja katsoi Harrya suoraan silmiin. ”Nyt meidän täytyy päättää mitä teemme sille tosiasialle, että olemme toistemme sielunkumppaneita.”  
”Minkälaisia vaihtoehtoja meillä on?” Harry kysyi varovaisesti ja toivoi, että lopputulos, oli se mikä tahansa, miellyttäisi heitä kumpaakin.  
”Voimme jättää tämän tähän ja päättää, että jatkamme elämää kumpikin omilla tahoillamme”, Draco sanoi lähes neutraalilla äänellä, vain pieni värähdys kertoi Harrylle, ettei asia ollut aivan niin yhdentekevä Dracolle, kun tämä ehkä yritti antaa ymmärtää.  
”Tai?” Harry kannusti Dracoa jatkamaan.  
”Tai voimme antaa kohtalon ohjata meitä ja katsoa minkälaisen sielunkumppanuuden se on varannut meille.”  
  
Tuntui kuin valtava sähkölataus olisi yllättäen syntynyt tyhjästä. Harry tunsi ihonsa kihelmöivän ja katsoessaan Dracoa, hän tiesi tämän aistivan saman.


	16. Päätös

”Kumpaa sinä haluaisit?” Harryn ääni oli käheä.  
”Ajattelin, että sinä voisit ehkä sanoa”, Draco ääni kuulosti vähintään yhtä käheältä.  
”Miksi minä?” Harry kysyi.  
”Koska olet mielestäni vastuussa tästä tilanteesta”, Draco sanoi. ”Olet tiennyt asiasta paljon, _paljon_ , pidempään kuin minä, joten olet varmaan myös ehtinyt miettiä erilaisia vaihtoehtoja.”  
  
Tosiasiassa Harry ei ollut koskaan ajatellut sitä mahdollisuutta, että hänellä voisi olla yhteinen tulevaisuus sielunkumppaninsa kanssa, joten ajatus oli hänelle täysin uusi. Nyt Draco kuitenkin tarjosi tuota mahdollisuutta hopeatarjottimilla, ja Harry tiesi olevansa idiootti ellei tarttuisi mahdollisuuteen.  
  
”Minä”, Harry aloitti ja nielaisi.  
  
Kaikki viime päivinä tapahtunut tuntui pyyhkiytyvän hänen mielestään. Dracon pettymys ja viha. Harryn oma epätoivo ja surkeat ajatukset. Kaikki. Tuntui kun Harryn mieli olisi tyhjentynyt kaikista järkevistä tai vähemmän järkevistä ajatuksista ja tilalle olisi tullut omituinen tunne: tarve ja jonkinlainen halu. Tahto olla vain ja ainoastaan Dracon lähellä. Tuntea tämä, ei pelkästään fyysisesti, mutta myös jollain selittämättömällä tavalla. Merkkiä hänen ranteessaan lähes poltteli.  
  
”Minä”, Harry sanoi uudelleen, ”haluaisin nähdä, mitä kohtalo voi meille antaa.”  
  
Tuntui kun korkki olisi poksahtanut ja Harry mietti kummallista ääntä, ennen kuin oivalsi sen tulleen siitä, että Draco oli henkäissyt äänekkäästi. Aivan kun tämä olisi pidätellyt hengitystään ja päästänyt sen jälleen virtaamaan vapaasti.  
  
Sitten Harry tunsi, kuin magneetin vetämänä, halun ja tarpeen tuntea Draco lähellään. Ja aivan kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta he kumpikin liikahtivat yhtä aikaa, kohtasivat puolivälissä, katsoivat toisiaan syvälle silmiin ennen kuin kietoutuivat toistensa ympärille ensimmäistä kertaa.  
  
Tunne oli mitä uskomattomin, vaikka kyse oli vain pelkästä halauksesta. Harry tunsi ajatustensa sumenevan ja tilalle tuli käsittämätön ilo ja riemu hänen puristaessaan Dracoa sylissään. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi lujaa, ja tuntui kun hän olisi voinut kuulla veren kohisevan suonissaan ja hänen ranteensa tuntui olevan tulessa.  
  
”Harry”, Dracon ääni oli pelkkä kuiskaus, mutta se kulki Harryn läpi värisyttäen hänen koko kehoaan. ”Harry.”  
  
Ennen kuin ehti edes ajatella, mitä teki, Harry oli ottanut Dracon kasvot käsiensä väliin ja kumartui suutelemaan tätä. Aluksi kosketus oli hento, kuin he olisivat olleet epävarmoja, oliko sittenkään soveliasta mennä näin pitkälle. Mutta heti kun heidän huulensa löysivät yhteisen sävelen, kosketus voimistui ja pian Harry huomasi ahmivansa Dracoa aivan kuin ei voisi saada tästä tarpeekseen.  
  
Samalla Harry veti tiedostamatta Dracoa itseään vasten vaativasti ja halukkaasti. Hänestä tuntui, että mikään riittäisi, että hänen olisi päästävä lähemmäs, aivan Dracon iholle asti. Valtava ilo kupli hänen sisällään, kun hänen kehonsa ja mielensä tunsi sielunkumppanin kosketuksen. Tuntui kun sielunkumppanimerkki hänen ranteessaan olisi syttynyt tuleen, sillä sitä tykytti ja poltti.  
  
Hetken päästä Harryn oli pakko vetäytyä ja katsoa rannettaan Dracon tehdessä samoin. Vasemman ranteen sisäpuolella oleva merkki oli muuttunut. Se oli edelleen paikoillaan, mutta näytti siltä, kun siihen olisi tullut uusia kuvioita. Harry vilkaisi Dracon rannetta, ja huomasi samojen kuvioiden toistuvan siinä.  
  
~ ● :|: ★ :|: ● ~  
  
Aikaisemmin merkin keskellä oli ollut X, nyt tuo oli muuttunut tähdeksi ja lisäksi merkkiin oli ilmestynyt ylimääräisiä pisteitä. Harry ei ollut kuullut koskaan kenenkään sanovan, että merkki voisi muuttua silloin kun löytäisi viimein oman sielunkumppaninsa.  
  
”Uskomatonta”, Draco siveli omaa merkkiään hämmentyneen näköisenä.  
”Tiesitkö sinä, että näin voi käydä?” Harry kysyi, vaikka arvelikin jo tietävänsä vastauksen.  
”En”, Draco pudisteli päätään, ”en ole koskaan kuullut mistään vastaavasta.”  
”No, minun elämässäni kaikki tuntuu olevan aina vähän nurinkurin”, Harry kohautti olkiaan, ”joten kai yksi sielunkumppanimerkkikin voi muuttaa muotoaan.”  
  
Vapautunut nauru purkautui Dracon suusta ja Harryn sydän pomppasi jälleen villiin laukkaan äänen kuullessaan. Katseltuaan hetken Dracoa, Harry kaappasi tämän jälleen syliinsä siitä ilosta ja riemusta, että pystyi niin tekemään. Dracon nauru hiipui samalla kun tämän kädet vaelsivat pitkin Harryn vartaloa, ensin tunnustelevina, sitten varmempina ja Harry huomasi hengityksensä kiihtyvän.  
  
”Haluaisitko sinä…”, Dracon kysymys jäi avoimeksi kun tämä kohtasi Harryn katseen.  
”Haluaisin”, Harry vastasi, vaikka ei ollutkaan täysin varma mitä Draco oikeastaan tarkoitti, hänellä oli kuitenkin aavistus siitä, joten niinpä hän irrottautui Dracosta ja lähti johdattamaan tätä kohden makuuhuonettaan.  
  
Oven avatessaan, Harry toivoi, että oli muistanut pedata sänkynsä. Toisaalta se tuntui aika vähäpätöiseltä sen rinnalla, että Draco oli kosketellut ja sivellyt häntä koko matkan oleskeluhuoneesta ylös portaita makuuhuoneen ovelle. Nyt Harry tunsi olevansa jo tuskallisen kovana housuissaan ja toivoi, että Draco voisi auttaa häntä asiassa.  
  
Nähtävästi Draco tuntui olevan samassa tilassa, sillä heti oven avauduttua tämä otti ohjat käsiinsä, tarttui Harrya hartioista ja työnsi tämän selälleen pedatulle sängylle. Sen jälkeen Draco kiipesi sulavasti perässä ja istui hajareisin Harryn lantion päälle.  
  
”Aaah”, voihkaisu pääsi Harry kurkusta kun Draco painoi oman kankaan peittämän kovuutensa Harryn kovuutta vasten ja liikautti lantiotaan.  
”Miten sinä haluat?” Draco suuteli Harryn kaulaa, näykki ja lipoi kielellään.  
”Ihan miten vain”, Harry huohotti ja nosteli lantiotaan samalla kun puristi Dracon pakaroita tiukasti käsissään.  
  
Dracolla tuntui olevan käsittämätön itsehillintä, sillä tämä nautiskeli Harrysta hitaasti. Siveli ja puristi, tutustui Harryn vartaloon eikä välittänyt vaikka Harry vääntelehti ja lähes kerjäsi enemmän. Viimein Draco puristi Harryn kovuutta kankaan läpi ja Harry luuli tulevansa siihen paikkaan, niin mieletön tuo kosketus oli.  
  
Tietenkään tämä ei ollut Harryn ensimmäinen kerta, mutta jostain syystä Draco tuntui erilaiselta, paremmalta kuin yksikään Harryn aikaisempi kumppani. Hän pohti mielessään, mahtoiko Draco tuntea samoin, mutta ennen kuin hän sai suutaan auki kysyäkseen asiasta, Draco oli avannut hänen housunsa ja vapauttanut Harryn sykkivän elimen.  
  
”Ota nämä pois”, Draco sanoi matalalla äänellä ja nykäisi Harryn housua.  
  
Nopeasti Harry potki housunsa pois, heitti paitansa lattialle ja tarkasteli samalla Dracoa, joka hankkiutui samaan aikaan eroon vaatteistaan. Dracon vaalea iho näytti lähes hohtavan huoneen hämäryydessä ja Harry tahtoi suudella sen jokaista tuumaa. Sitten Draco laskeutui takaisin hänen ylleen, ja Harry henkäisi kun heidän paljaat vartalonsa koskettivat toisiaan ensimmäisen kerran.  
  
Hetken Draco vain makasi siinä, katseli Harrya silmiin ennen kuin kumartui ja suuteli Harrya niin tulisesti, että Harry tunsi varpaidensa kipristyvän. Sen jälkeen ei ollut muuta kuin kuumaa huohotusta, lantioiden liikettä toisiaan vasten, levottomana vaeltavia käsiä ja lopulta suloinen autuus, kun he laukesivat vasten toisiaan.  
  
  
Jälkeen päin he makasivat vierekkäin rintakehät yhä kohoillen ja identtiset leveät hymyt kasvoillaan.  
  
”En ole koskaan kokenut mitään tuollaista”, Draco sanoi lopulta ja kierähti kyljelleen kohtaamaan Harryn.  
”En minäkään”, Harry tunnusti.  
”Se johtuu tästä”, Draco kosketti Harryn ranteessa olevaa merkkiä ja väristys kulki Harryn läpi.  
  
Kosketus oli maaginen, lähes kuin uusi orgasmi ja Harry sulki hetkeksi silmänsä nautinnosta. Sitten hän nappasi Dracon ranteesta kiinni ja painoi huulensa tämän merkin päälle. Dracon terävä henkäys kertoi Harrylle kaiken tarvittavan, ja suudellen yhä Dracon sielunkumppanimerkkiä, Harry kääntyi tämän päälle ja painoi heidän lantionsa uudelleen yhteen.  
  
”En käsitä”, Draco vaikeroi himon sumentamalla äänellä. ”En ole koskaan ollut näin kovana heti laukeamisen jälkeen.”  
”En minäkään”, Harry mumisi vasten Dracon rannetta.  
  
Edelleen Dracon merkkiä suudellen, Harry ujutti toisen kätensä heidän väliinsä ja puristi heidät yhteen. Dracon voihkaisut kiihottivat Harrya entisestään, eikä mennyt pitkään kun hiki helmeili uudelleen heidän kummankin iholla.  
  
  
”Minä olen aivan tahmea”, Draco sanoi hymyillen, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen Harryn päältä.  
  
He olivat molemmat tahmeita ja hikisiä. Toisen vartaloon tutustuminen oli kestänyt tunteja, ja joka kerta kun he olivat yrittäneet nousta sängystä mennäkseen pesulle, se oli jäänyt pelkäksi aikeeksi. Nyt Harry oli niin uupunut, että olisi voinut nukahtaa niille sijoilleen.  
  
”Tule nyt, mennään”, Draco kuitenkin tökki vaativasti ja Harry raotti silmäänsä.  
”Tiedätkö mitä, sinä olet kyllä aivan käsittämättömän sek-”, lause keskeytyi, kun Draco painoi nopeasti kätensä Harryn suulle.  
”Hiljaa! Me emme pääse ikinä sängystä jos jatkat tuon lauseen loppuun.”  
  
Sitten Draco nousi sulavasti sängystä ja oli jo ovella ennen kuin Harry oivalsi mitä oli tapahtunut.  
  
”Seksikäs!” Harry huusi tyhjään huoneeseen ja kuuli Dracon naurun.  
”Tule ja todista se”, Dracon huusi ja samassa Harry kuuli, kuinka suihku avattiin ja vesi alkoi kohista.  
  
Mielikuva alastomasta Dracosta seisomassa suihkun alla, sai yllättäen liikettä Harryyn ja kahdella harppauksella hän oli makuuhuoneensa ovella ja katseli hetken päästä, kuinka vesipisarat valuivat pitkin hänen sielunkumppaninsa selkää.  
  
Asiat näyttivät olevan äkkiä paljon paremmin, kun Harry olisi koskaan uskaltanut toivoa.


	17. Vuoden päästä

”Siinä oli kaikki tällä erää”, Robards päätti viikkopalaverin ja heilautti taikasauvallaan valot takaisin palaverihuoneeseen. ”Kysyttävää?”  
  
IskuVelhot kolistelivat kuitenkin jo tuolejaan, valmiina palaamaan takaisin töidensä pariin. Harry viivytteli, sillä hän tahtoi vaihtaa muutaman sanan esimiehensä kanssa.  
  
”Oletko miettinyt ehdotustani?” Robards ehti kuitenkin kysyä, ennen kuin Harry sai suutaan auki.  
”Olen”, Harryn nyökkäys oli vakaa.  
”Ja?” Robards kannusti häntä jatkamaan.  
”Olen kiinnostunut tehtävästä”, Harry sanoi suoristaen ryhtiään vielä aavistuksen.  
”Loistavaa”, Robards löi kätensä yhteen tyytyväisenä. ”Aloitat heti huomenna.”  
  
Hämmentyneenä Harryn onnistui vain nyökätä uudelleen. He eivät olleet puhuneet aikataulusta aikaisemmin, ja nyt kaikki tuntui tapahtuvan hieman liian nopeasti.  
  
”Mikäli se siis sopii”, Robards oli huomannut Harryn empivän ilmeen.  
”Tietenkin sopii”, Harry kiirehti vakuuttamaan.  
”Tule hakemaan kansiot työhuoneestani”, Robards sanoi ja kääntyi jo lähteäkseen, mutta näytti sitten muistavan jotain: ”Eikö sinun pitäisi mennä kertomaan tästä Dracolle?”  
”Aivan”, Harry näytti havahtuvan ja hymyili esimiehelle, ”tulen aivan pian.”  
  
”Ei mitään kiirettä”, Harry kuuli Robardsin hiljaisen, mutta selvästi hymyä täynnä olevan vastauksen ollessaan ovella ja hymyili itsekin.  
  
  
”No, miten kävi?” Draco nousi välittömästi työtuoliltaan kun Harry astui sisään ensihoitohuoneeseen.  
”Aloitan huomenna”, Harry vastasi ja Dracon naama venähti hetkeksi. ”Tiedän, minäkin luulin, että aikaa olisi ollut enemmän.”  
”Sentään sinä työskentelet edelleen näiden seinien sisäpuolella”, Draco ryhdistäytyi ja astui Harryn luo.  
”Enkä ole enää kentällä, kuten olet toivonut”, Harry tarttui Dracon vasempaan käteen ja käänsi sielunkumppanimerkin näkyviin.  
”Päätöshän on ollut kokonaan sinun”, Draco yritti, mutta Harry näki tämän lävitse.  
”Meidän”, Harry sanoi ja nosti Dracon käden huulilleen. ”Päätös on ollut meidän.”  
”Tiedän”, Draco huokaisi kun Harryn huulet sivelivät merkkiä.  
  
”Sitä paitsi”, Harry sanoi nostaen jälleen päänsä, ”kaipaan tätä haastetta.”  
”Tiedän”, Draco virnisti ja Harry naurahti.  
”Sinä olet kyllä melkoinen luihuinen”, Harry kumartui suutelemaan kumppaniaan.  
”Tiedän”, Draco kiersi kätensä Harryn kaulaan ja veti hänet lähemmäs. ”Miten olisi pienet noin niin kuin viimeisen työpäiväsi kunniaksi.”  
  
Tapa, jolla Draco hieroi itseään Harrya vasten ei jättänyt mitään arvailujen varaan. Mutta Harry vetäytyi kauemmas.  
  
”Olemme sinnitelleet vuoden harrastamatta seksiä työpaikallamme, enkä ajatellut tehdä sitä nytkään.”  
”Ilonpilaaja”, Draco mutristi suutaan, mutta Harry näki tuikkeen tämän silmissä. ”Onneksi et olekaan enää huomenna töissä täällä, joten tulisitko käymään silloin.”  
”Vaikka en olekaan enää yksi IskuVelhoista, olen kuitenkin edelleen aurori”, Harry nauroi.  
”Aurori _kouluttaja_ ”, Draco korjasi ja hivuttautui jälleen vihjailevasti lähemmäs.  
”Sinä olet mahdoton”, Harry suuteli jälleen kumppaniaan.  
”Tiedän, ja siksi sinä rakastatkin minua”, Draco mumisi vasten Harryn ahnaita huulia.  
”Niin rakastankin”, Harry puristi yhtä aikaa Dracon sielunkumppanimerkkiä ja hukutti tämän tulisiin suudelmiin.  
  
  
Vuotava noidankattila näytti samalta, kuin jokaisena torstaina ennenkin. Hermione ja Ron istuivat heidän vakiopöydässään ja näyttivät uppoutuneilta keskusteluun. Se katkesi kuitenkin heti, kun he huomasivat Harryn.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione tervehti iloisesti.  
”H-hetki lähestyy”, Ron sanoi iskien silmää ja saaden Harryn punastumaan.  
”Shh, hän ei tiedä siitä vielä”, Harry sanoi ja kääntyi vaistomaisesti katsomaan ympärilleen, vaikka tiesikin Dracon olevan edelleen ministeriössä.  
”Me tiedämme, ettei hän tiedä”, Hermione sanoi ja pukkasi Ronia kylkeen saaden tämän voihkaisemaan.  
”Oletko sinä aivan varma tästä?” Ron kysyi ehkä sadannen kerran ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
”Hän on sielunkumppanini”, Harryn vastaus oli edelleen sama kuin aikaisemminkin.  
”Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoita, että teidän täytyisi tehdä kuten muut tekevät”, Hermione sanoi.  
”Tiedän, mutta minäkin haluan sitä”, Harry sanoi hymyillen lempeästi.  
  
Hetken Harryn parhaat ystävät katselivat häntä silmissään ymmärtävä katse. Harry tunsi palan kurkussaan, sillä tämä oli jotain, mihin kukaan ei voinut etukäteen valmistautua. Eikä ollut edes sanottu, että he tulisivat koskaan onnistumaan. Oli niin monta asiaa, jotka saattoivat mennä pieleen. Mutta silti Harry tiesi, että heidän oli yritettävä.  
  
”Ai niin, sain muuten sen uuden työn”, Harry sanoi ja Hermione päästi pienen riemunkiljahduksen.  
”Hienoa”, Ronin hymy oli vilpitön ja aito kun tämä puristi Harryn olkaa pöydän yli.  
”Milloin aloitat?” Hermione kysyi innoissaan.  
”Heti huomenna”, Harry vastasi.  
”Niin pian”, Ronin ilme valahti, mutta kirkastui taas. ”Ainakin me näemme edelleen täällä joka torstai, eikö?”  
”Tietenkin”, Harry vakuutti. ”Mutta vierailen varmasti usein IskuVelhojen luona ja onhan meillä muutkin yhteiset tilat käytössä.”  
”Ja tokihan sinun täytyy käydä tervehtimässä sielunkumppaniasi aika ajoin”, Ron iski silmää.  
  
”Olisin kyllä hyvin pettynyt, jos Potter hylkäisi minut”, Dracon ääni kuului Harryn selän takaa. ”Anteeksi, olen myöhässä.”  
  
Draco laski tuoppinsa pöydälle, nyökkäsi Hermionelle ja Ronille, jotka vastasivat eleeseen ja kumartui antamaan Harrylle nopean suudelman ennen kuin istuutui.  
  
”No niin, jäinkö jostain paitsi?” Draco kysyi maistaen juomaansa.  
”Et”, Harryn vastaus oli ehkä hieman turhan nopea. ”Kerroin juuri uudesta työstäni.”  
”Hienoa”, Draco hymyili kumppanilleen, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa Hermioneen. ”Koska Potterilla ei edelleen ole tapoja, ja hän puhuu vain itsestään, niin minun täytyy ottaa ohjat käsiini. Kuinka sinä voit Hermione? Joko liikkeet tuntuvat?”  
  
Kun Hermione ryhtyi selvittämään raskautensa etenemistä, Harry nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin ja tarkasteli ystäviään ja kumppaniaan. Dracon silmät loistivat tämän kuunnellessa Hermionea ja Harry tunsi ilon kuplivan sisällään. Kunhan he olisivat kotona, hän kertoisi Dracolle viimeisenkin hyvän uutisen sille päivälle.  
  
Kulunut vuosi oli ollut täynnä uuden opettelemista eikä heidän yhteiselämänsä ollut sielunkumppanuudesta huolimatta ollut aina helppoa. Etenkin Draco oli koetellut Harrya monellakin tapaa, osin johtuen siitä, ettei ollut varma pystyikö luottamaan Harryyn. Tämän Harry ymmärsi hyvin, sillä olihan hän salannut Dracolta totuuden niin pitkään. Nyt Draco oli kuitenkin vähitellen antanut Harrylle anteeksi ja heidän yhteinen elämänsä oli tasoittunut.  
  
Tosin viime kuukausina, sitä mukaa kun Hermionen raskaus oli edennyt, Draco oli tuon tuosta unohtunut haaveisiinsa. Kun Harry oli asiaa kysynyt, hän oli saanut aluksi vain vältteleviä vastauksia, kunnes Draco oli viimein kertonut totuuden: hän halusi lapsen. Ajatus oli tuntunut Harrysta aluksia absurdilta, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut lastenhankkimista muutoin, kun perinteisessä mielessä. Mutta pohdittuaan asiaa ja Dracon kerrottua erilaisista vaihtoehdoista, Harry oli luvannut miettiä sitä.  
  
Nyt mietintä oli tehty, ja siihen liittyi myös Harryn toive siirtyä pois IskuVelhoista. Mikäli he perustaisivat perheen, Harry tahtoi myös viettää aikaa sen kanssa eikä olla jatkuvassa valmiudessa. Työ kouluttajana olisi vähemmän riskialtista kuin eliittiauroriyksikössä. Harry tiesi myös, että kunhan hän kertoisi suunnitelmastaan Dracolle, tämä etsiytyisi luultavasti myös säännöllisemmän työajan pariin.  
  
  
Kahden tuopillisen jälkeen oli aika lähteä kotiin. Harry hymyili katsellessaan, kuinka Ron kietoi kätensä suojelevasti vaimonsa ympärille ennen kuin nämä poistuivat kohden Vuotavan noidankattilan tulisijaa.  
  
”Kävelläänkö?” Draco kysyi, kun kaksikko oli kadonnut vihreisiin liekkeihin.  
”Kävellään vain”, Harry ojensi kätensä Dracolle ja he astuivat viileään iltaan jästiLontoon puolelle.  
”Raskaus pukee häntä”, Draco sanoi ja nyökäytti päätään kohden heidän takanaan olevaa pubia.  
”Niin pukee”, Harry myönsi ja puristi nopeasti Dracon kättä. ”Kuule, olen vähän miettinyt.”  
”Mitä sinä olet nyt miettinyt?” Draco vilkaisi Harrya huvittuneesti. ”Eikö tässä uudessa työssä ole riittävästi mietittävää.”  
”Oikeastaan se liittyy hieman tähän uuteen työhön”, Harry sanoi ja hymyili pikaisesti. ”Tai oikeastaan sen tuomaan säännölliseen työaikaan.”  
”Niin?” Dracon äännähti kannustavasti.  
”Olen miettinyt sitä, mitä sanoin jokin aika sitten. Lapsen hankkimisesta sijaissynnyttäjän avulla.”  
  
Harry pystyi aistimaan, kuinka Draco hänen vierellään jännittyi. Tämä ei sanonut mitään, ei edes vilkaissut Harrya, mutta Harry tiesi, että seuraavat sanat olisivat tärkeät.  
  
”Ja olen ajatellut, että haluaisin yrittää sitä.”  
  
Nyt Draco kääntyi katsomaan Harrya. Dracon suu oli hieman raollaan, silmissä loisti tuhat kysymystä ennen kuin mies heittäytyi täydellä painollaan Harryn kaulaan.  
  
”Taisit ilahtua”, Harry naurahti ja rutisti kumppaniaan.  
”Enemmänkin”, Draco mumisi vasten Harryn kaulaa. ”Et sitten viitsinyt sanoa mitään aikaisemmin.”  
”Minusta tämä asia ei sopinut työpaikalle”, Harry puolustautui ja jatkoi: ”sitä paitsi sen uuden työn kanssa on jo aivan tarpeeksi sulateltavaa.”  
”Mmmh, taidat olla oikeassa”, Draco oli nyt siirtynyt kauemmas ja tarkasteli Harryn kasvoja. ”Mutta olet varma tästä? Sijaissynnyttäjästä siis.”  
”Olen”, Harry hymyili ja tunsi Dracon pehmeät huulet omillaan.  
  
Sielunkumppanimerkki Harryn ranteessa sykki ja tykytti, kuten usein hänen ollessaan onnellinen. Dracon kanssa jaettu onni lisäsi Harryn omaa onnentunnetta ja niinpä hänestä tuntui, kun merkki olisi ollut jälleen kerran syttymässä tuleen. Samassa Draco vetäytyi kauemmas ja nosti omaa hihaansa raapiakseen merkkiään. Harry vilkaisi myös omaa rannettaan ja katseli ihollaan olevia merkkejä. Ne olisivat siinä ikuisesti, eikä Harry olisi voinut olla onnellisempi asiasta.  
  
  


~ ● :|: ★ :|: ● ~

  
  



End file.
